Heart of Blaze, Body of Ember
by Leederlee
Summary: What if Kestrel's egg was not carrying any firescales dragonets? This is a story about Peril, her life without firescales. Rated T for death and battle and all that jazz.
1. The Skywing Palace

**_Part One - The Skywing Palace_**

Peril didn't like her name that much, sure she could be a bit violent but did she really deserve such a name? She was the better fighter of her and her brother Ash, so what! She dealt with the bullying because of her name. That's why she entered the army, so her name would be feared! While she was a fighter Ash was a hero, a saver. If something was done wrong or someone was being blamed for something that Ash knew they didn't do, he would help them get out of it. Even if it involved a little violence. That, could get Ash killed one day. Her life was pretty normal, she lived with her mom, Kestrel and her brother, Ash. Her mom was also a warrior, and a good one two, she had passed on all of her army knowledge onto Peril and Ash.

"Peril where's your brother Ash?" Kestrel asked, obviously annoyed

"I'm home Mom!" Ash said as he entered the room and plopped onto the ground by the table.

"What are you doing coming home late, again!" Kestrel inquired as she passed him a cow leg,

"Queen Scarlet put an innocent dragon in prison today!" Ash said in a loud voice as he started to eat,

"I'm sure they weren't innocent if Queen Scarlet put them in prison!" Peril said, shocked at Ash's accusations. This was only the start of the argument between the two.

"No, this dragon was innocent" Ash stated between bites,

"How do YOU know!" Peril questioned, Queen Scarlet was a fair and just Queen, right?

"BECAUSE WE KNEW HIM!" Ash yelled back,

"Who?" Peril asked in a quiet voice, almost a whisper,

"Peak" Ash answered, quiet now he swallowed the rest of the leg.

"But he never left the kingdom, and when he did he was with the army or us!" Peril argued.

"He was seen talking actively to a Sandwing about battle plans, that same sandwing was discovered to be a spy who had been leaking Skywing plans for weeks, so the Queen thought that he might be one to so they put him….." Ash trailed of in a sad tone.

"Where?" Peril turned to him, "Where is he, what awful prison did they send him off to?"

Ash turned to her with a face of pure horror and said one thing, "The arena." At that Ash got up and went to their room.

"Mom, how can this be true?" Peril asked her, "how could he be a spy?"

"I don't know, I don't know" was all she go before Kestrel als left for her own room. Peril sat in the silence and ate thinking, _Peak can't be in the arena, he wasn't a spy!_ Peril then went to the room that she shared with her twin and fell asleep. When she woke up Ash wasn't there, _That's odd_ she thought, _Ash wasn't an early bird but, dragons can change I guess._ Peril went into the main room, ate, then left for school. Ash was her only friend so she had no one to talk to the whole day for strangely, he was not there. The day ended short because Queen Scarlet had an announcement to make. The dragons gathered and Peril keened her ears to listen,

"QUEEN SCARLET'S LOYAL SUBJECTS, LISTEN TO THE ANNOUNCEMENT CAREFULLY!" Vermillion hollered as he always did when the Queen wished to speak to her people, which wasn't very often.

"Today a thrilling discovery has been made! We have found yet another spy in our tribe! He was found trying to rescue his colleague, the spy Peak, from the arena! He was once known as a loyal follower to me and Queen Burn but now we know the truth! Bring him forward!" And to Peril's horror Ash was dragged onto the platform, "This traitor, Ash the Skywing, will be punished, what punishment? The arena. Isn't that just THRILLING! Send him off! He shall be fighting tomorrow!" Peril gasped in fear. She would have to watch her twin fight for his life tomorrow.

 ** _The Next Day_**

Peril went in pain to the arena with her mother, they had pretty good seats so they could see the arena well, being a solider in the army got you some leverage over the ticket sellers and they had already bought their tickets so they HAD to go. The battles were good, but she didn't care, all she wanted to see was her brother, he had to win this. From her seat she could see her brother on his prison tower, they had been talking the whole time. When they were little they had made up a language of hand motions so Kestrel wouldn't know what they were saying.

 _Ash, why did you do this?_ Peril signaled,

 _Because I needed to stand up for what's right, Peak was innocent_. Ash replied,

 _Just know that mom and I miss you greatly. We both cried for you last night_ Peril motioned. Then to her astonishment two soldiers grabed Ash and dragged him towards the arena.

"Now" Vermillion announced, "Ash the Skywing, who had betrayed us" The result of that were some boos, "will be going against Wave the Seawing! He has won his last two battles, will he win this one?" The dragons were dropped onto the arena grounds along with some cheers,

"Claws up, teeth ready, FIGHT!" And with that Vermillion flew off the field. Wave stalked towards Ash, death in his eyes.

Then, to Peril's horror, he lunged. Wave's powerful tail got ready to be slammed into Ash's side but, at the last minute he leaped out of the way and shot fire at Wave. Wave howled in agony, swinging his tail wildly and hit Ash in the chest. Moments after Wave's pain had past he whirled around to see Ash getting back on his feet. Wave smiled and jumped, pinning Ash to the wall. Ash squirmed in his grasp but not for long as Wave let go. Only to slam his mighty tail into Ash's head, killing him. Ash fell to the ground in a heap. Dragons everywhere cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peril wailed and then turned around and ran, tears flying as she did. _What am I going to do without him? How did I not notice this violence I my kingdom before?_ Peril questioned herself, then she came to a conclusion, she would run away. She took her backpack and started to pack. If she was right Kestrel would be home in about an hour, that gave her some time. She put in some food and two scrolls, one about different dragon tribes and the other, a map of Pyrrhia. She was about to leave her room as she strapped the bag's straps along her body, the bag in its usual place under her wing. She looked around the room and then noticed a scroll poking out from under Ash's pillow. It was a note to her along with a family portrait. It read -

 _Dear Peril,_

 _If I don't come back please, don't get revenge, it will only get you killed. Based on your personality you'll probably run, that's what I would do to. Please, do it, leave this kingdom and don't return. I love you, I will always be with you. Believe in the forbidden, trust the prophecy, you are destined for great things._

 _Your Twin,_

 _Ash_

She added them to the bag and left the house, for good. It was easy to escape the kingdom, everyone thought she would be back. They would tell her mom that she was going out for a while. But that was a lie. She would never, EVER, return to this wretched kingdom while Scarlet was Queen, because this kingdom is seriously messed up.

 **Author's note -**

 **I kind of might need OCs? So if you want you could send them in and help me a ton! I will try to put them all in somewhere, if I can. Or at lest pick my favorites. I will try, and I mean REALLY REALLY try to get the next one next week (or maybe even this week!) if I can. Happily I'm not in high school yet so I'm blessed with little amounts of homework! I want this story to be a Peril adventure but I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to gather some ideas. I am going to do my disclaimer because I didn't do it at the top. (P.S - This is for the whole story!)**

 **I do not own Wings of Fire or any of its characters. It all belongs to Tui T. Sutherland because their her amazing books.**


	2. Fugitive

**_Part 2 - Fugitive_**

She was free. No one could stop her, they were powerless. But she was still in Skywing territory, just by the claws of cloud mountain. She saw a Mudwing pushing on a Seawing's shoulder, then the Seawing hit him and in the other direction? Queen Scarlet was closing in on them while chasing a scavenger. She had to warn them, she flew down and landed on the ground in front of them in a spiral.

"You guys need to move!" Peril said as the Seawing got into a battle position,

"And why should we listen to you!" The Seawing questioned,

"Tsunami don't start a fight!" The Mudwing said, he was kind of cute, his eyes were…. Peril snapped herself out of it.

"Queen Scarlet is coming this way!" She replied, frantically pushing them away, "She'll put Tsunami and you in the arena, if that's your name that is" they nodded, finally understanding, and they all started to fly away together.

"So why is there a Seawing and a Mudwing hanging out together?" Peril asked them,

"We're The Dragonets of Destiny" the Mudwing replied, "I'm Clay and this is Tsunami. Who are you?"

"I'm Peril" Once they were a safe distance away Peril asked Clay and Tsunami,

"If you're the Dragonets of Destiny then why are you so far out here with out the rest of your destiny group or what ever your called?"

"We ran away" Clay answered

"Why?"

"BECAUSE" Tsunami said, "our 'Guardians' are so mean! Tomorrow Avalanche is going to kill Glory!" Peril's eyebrows furrowed at these words,

"We have three guardians, Webs, Dune and Avalanche." Clay explained

"Well good luck on your adventure! If you ever need help find me" Peril said before taking off. She needed to get out of the Skywing kingdom fast. She decided that she missed Clay. He was unlike any other dragon she'd ever met! She didn't want to get too into romantic thoughts so she changed her train of thought quickly, where is she going to go? Her first thought was the Talons of Peace, but she quickly ruled them out seeing how they'd want her to go back and be a spy. Then she thought, _There is one area that's not ruled by anyone is Jade Mountain! I'll go there to stay for a bit so I can have some time to decide what I'm going to go_. so she set off. She had been flying for a bit when she spotted a Skywing flying towards her. _Oh no_ she thought. She or he had fiery red and orange colored scales and yellow wingtips. As she got closer she noticed it was a girl. She was also wearing a staff on her back and a golden chain going around her front leg with a dagger in a sheath on it. If this dragon wanted to fight she would get one.

"Finally I caught up to you!" She said,

"You were FOLLOWING me!" Peril exclaimed,

"No I saw you leaving the palace so I thought you might be running away!" She replied quickly,

"So you came to arrest me!" Peril growled,

"No! I'm a fugitive to! I, well, my parents also ran away. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Ugggggggg" Peril moaned, she'd never been good at making friends.

"I'm Phoenix, and you are?"

"Peril"

"Ok Peril, have you heard about the Dragonets of Destiny? Cause I have some news about them! I haven't told any-"

"Yes" Peril moaned, cutting her off,

"Then did you hear-" Phoenix started _She's such a gossip_ Peril thought, "that Queen Scarlet found them! She saw a smoke signal and followed it, found them there and took them hostage! Their going to fight in the arena on Queen Scarlet's hatchday!" Peril's jaw dropped, just like her brother, Clay was to fight in the arena.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Lemondrops334, I wrote Phoenix as a talkitive and nervous dragon, you said she fought with words so I made her talkitive. I hope that's ok. Phoenix is Lemondrops334 creation, I did not make her. I will still take OCs of any dragon, non Skywings would be preferable because they are hard to work onto the story seeing how they are hard to write in but if you have any I will use them next chapter.**


	3. The Journey

**_Part 3 - The Journey_**

"We have to save them!" Peril cried,

"We? I'm not doing ANYTHING against my own will!" Phoenix yelled back,

"I know on-two of them!" Peril said, "I don't want them to die the way my brother did!" She was secretly thinking of Clay, why did she like him so much? She almost said 'one of them'

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss, of course I'll help you Peril" Phoenix apologized as she touched her dagger nervously. They started to fly and soon Peril ran out of food because it wasn't meant for two dragons. They had to start hunting.

"Phoenix can you hunt with me?" She was carving a staff with her dagger again.

"Uhhhhh, yeah actually I want to, I'm hungry" she replied. Soon they spotted a goat, Phoenix quietly dove down and stabbed it with her staff. She came back up with the prey in her talons.

"Bravo!" Peril said, surprised "I didn't know you were that good!"

Rubbing the dagger again she said, "well, I'm not very good at anything, I'm horrible at pretty much everything, even worse at claw to claw combat." After that they flew on, Phoenix ate her meat lightly cooked while Peril ate it overdone.

"Ew! How can you eat your meat like that! It's so…...crispy." Phoenix complained,

"I like it when it falls apart in your mouth, mmmmmm" Peril said as she ate more. She liked it mostly ash, There was nothing wrong with it. In fact she didn't like it any other way, charred is the only way.

"Whatever" Phoenix muttered. Now they were on their way to save Cla-The Dragonets of Destiny. Soon they were there, Peril shuttered at seeing the palace that she had just ran away from. It was so familiar to her, it was where she and her twin had grown up together, but yet it was deadly to her, going in there would be a death sentence for both of them. Phoenix started to touch the dagger again.

"I won't be able to save them, I'm not good at fighting." Phoenix muttered

"Come on let's go" Peril said, pulling her along.

"To where?"

"The arena!"

"Uh, where's that?" Phoenix asked, Peril facepalmed.

"The big arena shaped thing with the chained dragons on towers." Peril waited for a response, "you'll know it when you get there" and off they went. _I can see Clay again! Wait what am I thinking? Peril stop thinking like that! You barely know him!_ She scolded herself. Soon she heard cheering, soon she saw the arena, soon she would see Cla-The Dragonets of Destiny.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Yeah, this chapter was just about them traveling but, you got to see some of Phoenix's Personality? I'm going to be writing at an immeasurable pace! I had a half day yesterday due to snow and a snow day today, so I get some writing time in! The comments are amazing but I don't think this story is that good. I seriously posted it in the morning, went to school and came home to awesome comments. You guys are what keeps this story going! I will still take OCs.**


	4. Rescue

**_Part 4 - Rescue_**

They flew closer and closer to the arena.

"What if they notice us?" Phoenix asked,

"They won't, we're both Skywings!"

"But I'm not good at blending in"

"Oh stop it" Peril moaned, Phoenix was always doing this but she was a good friend nonetheless. And seeing how she had never been to the Skywing palace that would explain why she didn't know anything about it. There was a match going on, in about a day or two it would be Queen Scarlet's Hatchday. Phoenix landed in the seats beside Peril and they watched. At first Peril didn't recognize the fighter but then the shock hit her. It was Clay, he was fighting an Icewing, Icewings are deadly, their claws as sharp as ice. When they scratch you it's like, having four sandwings tails claw at you. It's horrible.

"Who's fighting?" Peril asked the Skywing next to her,

"Clay is the Mudwing and Fjord is the male Icewing" Peril nodded and turned back to the fight. Fjord was on top of Clay. _No!_ Peril's mind screamed, just then a Seawing tried to plunge off her tower, Peril recognized her as Tsunami. She looked at her, _did she want to save Clay too?_ Peril thought with interest _Oh of course she does their like brother and sister!_ She added, feeling a stab of jealousy _Why did I feel that? I barely know him!_. She looked back down at the fight with horror as Fjord's face started to melt, oozing out screams of terror and pain. Soon, he fell dead to the ground, dead. Relief flooded through her as Clay was ok. After the rest of the battles were finished the crowd started to disperse,

"Hey, did you see that fight between Horizon and Maroon yesterday?"

Peril rolled her eyes, "no"

"It was slow and boring as usual, Maroon is to good, no stands a chance against him anymore" Peril remembered Maroon, he was big and red with gold scales on his under belly and gold eyes, There was also a rumor that he had a daughter also. Then Peril realized something,

"Are you a guard?"

"Yeah, I'm Windcurrent, nice to meet you, Wait, Why do you need to know that I'm a guard?"

"No reason" then she knocked him out. Peril kind of looked like Windcurrent so this shouldn't be a problem and Phoenix already kind of looked like a guard with her dagger and staff.

"Here, put on this helmet" Peril said as she pushed the armor at Phoenix.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" Phoenix roared.

"Shhhhh!" Peril tried to hush her but it was too late,

"Who's in there?" She heard a voice call. Peril quickly put on the armor right before he walked in.

"Just me and a new trainee" Peril growled

"Do you have permission from the Queen to be in here?"

"I'm not a tra-" Phoenix started until Peril hit her in the back with her tail to make her stop talking.

"She's my apprentice, I'm showing her the arena today" Peril snapped at the guard

"Ok, ok!" He said stepping back, "Here I'll show you how to undo prisoner bonds, just because your new" The guard showed Phoenix how to undo the bonds and redo them as Peril watched intently. _This is too perfect….._ Peril thought as she memorized how to undo the bonds. Then night came, Phoenix and Peril reviewed the plan.

"I know where Clay, Tsunami and I think that the last dragonet is the Nightwing and the Sandwing might be that gloden dragonet that we saw on the tour but, we don't know where the Skywing is."

Phoenix nodded, "I'm all for it"

"I'll get Clay and Tsunami, you get the NightWing and meet us in front of the dinning hall" and they set off. Soon she felt a flutter in her chest, _Clay!_

"Psst, Clay" Peril whispered. He was asleep, she shook him.

"What, do I need to see the queen again?" Clay asked as she undid his bonds.

"Clay it's me, Peril. Me and my friend Phoenix are here to rescue you!" Clay got up and stretched his wings,

"Thanks Peril" Clay said, she blushed.

"Come on, let's get Tsunami. Phoenix is getting your NightWing and we don't know who your Sandwing or your Skywing is" Peril said as they hurried along.

"Starflight is our Nightwing We have no Skywing, instead we have a Rainwing, Glory. She's tied to a marble tree somewhere. And our Sandwing is Sunny, a small and golden dragonet" Clay replied

"I think I saw her in a birdcage in the dining hall!" Peril said, soon they saw Tsunami,

"Here, Clay let me show you how to undo these bonds" Peril slowly showed Clay how to undo Tsunami's bonds. Then they met up with Starflight, Phoenix and an unfamiliar Sandwing.

"Who's that?" Peril asked, pointing her horns at the Sandwing,

"Sandstone" He growled

"He begged me to release him" Phoenix explained, "surprised that I even remembered how to get him out though." She added under her breath.

"I did not beg!" Sandstone argued,

"Yes you did! I only freed you out of pity!"

"Can you two at least try to stop before you wake up the entire kingdom?" Tsunami interupted, Peril agreed.

"I'm Peril, that's Phoenix" She said with a flick of her tail at Phoenix, "now let's go find Sunny" Clay nodded,

"I'm Clay, that's Tsunami and this is Starflight." He said to Phoenix and Sandstone as he also pointed his tail at his own friends. Soon they arrived to see Sunny in the middle of the dining room, suspended above the table.

"Sunny!" Clay called as he rushed up to her. Another stab of jealousy struck Peril, _What if I love him?_ She questioned herself. His voice was so caring and sweet, he cared for others more than himself, _What am I thinking, we have to leave NOW!_ Peril shook herself to bring herself back to the present.

"Clay!" Sunny squeaked as she jumped out of the cage, Tsunami had broken the lock with her tail and Sunny was hugging everyone, well, all her friends. After that everyone else was introduced by Clay.

"But where's Glory?" Sunny asked,

"She's next" Clay told her then asked, "Peril where's Glory?"

"We should split up and look." Peril announced, "We'll go in groups. Sandstone and Phoenix, Starflight, Sunny and Tsunami, Me and Clay" Everyone got in their groups, surprisingly Sandstone didn't complain at all, neither did Phoenix. Tsunami came up to her and demanded,

"Why am I with Sunny and Starflight?"

Oh no, she wants to be with Clay! "So you can protect them?" She replied warily,

"Fine." Tsunami grunted and left.

"Come on Peril! Let's go and check Scarlet's arena watchy place!" Clay said as he bounded towards the exit, Peril right behind him. When they got there they saw Glory chained to the tree.

"Glory, Glory! Get up!" Clay nugged her as she stared to rise, Peril looked over the arena, and saw somthing terrible,

Queen Scarlet and her army was flying towards them.

"Going somewhere?"

 **Author's Note -**

 **Maroon and Sandstone are Villageidi0t's creations. (I plan to add in the other OCs that they made later by the way). Sence I thought that the last chapter was kind of boring I made this one extra long.** **Thank my mom and my sister for the cliffhanger, it was their idea. I tried to get this up earlier but I couldn't . Tell me if you see anything in my story! OCs are still open, please send them! Maroon is from Maroon's Betrayal By- VillageidiOt so, read that! Thanks so much!**


	5. Escape

**_Part 5 - Escape_**

"Going somewhere?" The Queen said smoothly,

Peril hissed "LEAVE!"

"Peril, Peril, Peril, now why would I do that? Now that I've caught you, you and your friends are going to DIE! Tomorrow's MY hatchday and I want to see YOU fight!" then an army of fire flooded from the sky.

"RUN!" Peril yelled, Glory suddenly disappeared and Clay and Peril ran side-by-side.

"Glory has camouflage scales" Clay whispered to her, Peril nodded in understanding. One turn, right, left, left, right. Where were they going? What about the others? Soon she could hear Tsunami yelling from her left. Phoenix and Sandstone bounded out of a hallway nearby, side-by-side, being chased by more Skywings. _Phoenix willingly ran next to him?_ Peril thought, but now was not the time to get lost in her thoughts. She just needed to get Clay and her friends to safety.

"TSUNAMI, SUNNY, STARFLIGHT! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Clay shouted. Soon enough they ran out of the hallway, they were also being chased. Everyone was running in front of them now.

"We found Glory!" Clay shouted at them, then Peril felt Glory going behind her and Clay,

"Were they go?" One of the guards asked, _her camouflage scales hid us! Glory you're amazing._ Peri thought as she saw the guards going in different directions to find them. Soon they got to a landing platform.

"Everyone fly!" Peril said as they rushed to the platform,

"Now I've got you!" said a voice behind them, it was Queen Scarlet and Burn, "after you left, your mother suffered. Just wanted you to know that it was all your fault." Peril's heart plummeted, _Mother's dead, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't of left._ Sandstone got behind Phoenix as if to guard her from the two Queens, pushing her towards the exit as Glory whirled around and ink shot out of her two longest fangs. Burn pushed Scarlet in the way to protect her from it.

"AHHHHHHHH" Scarlet screamed in agony and just like Fjord, her face was melting. Phoenix gasped at the sight as Sandstone was still pushing her towards their escape route. They all ran, leaving Scarlet in her agony. _She deserved that_ Peril told herself _She sent Ash off to his demise_. They talked about what had happened, Avalanche had been executed for running away, that was horrible. Peril told them about about her life in the Skywing kingdom and why she left. Soon they landed in a green valley.

"I guess this is where we part." Peril announced,

"I'll miss you, you can stay if you want Peril!" Clay said,

"I-I" Peril started _I could go with him! He wants me to join him!_ Peri's mind squealed _Say yes to him Peril! Say Yes! All you have to do is say YES! SAY YES!_

"I can't" she finished.

"Why not?" Clay asked her, he had on a confused face.

"I shouldn't go with you" Peril said.

"Clay just listen to her, lets go!" Tsunami said,

"Bye Peril, thanks for all the help" Sunny said to her,

"Bye, maybe we'll see each other again someday" Clay added,

"Yeah thanks" Tsunami added, Starflight nodded and they left with the parting words from Glory,

"Bye Peril, just so you know I'm sorry about your brother, we all are." Glory said as she took off. What Peril did notice is that Phoenix and Sandstone stayed behind.

"Sandstone, aren't you going to go home?" Peril asked him,

"Naw, I have nothing left there, I have more here" He answered, "I mean friends that is" after adding that he glanced at Phoenix. She didn't seem to notice.

"We should find somewhere to rest" Phoenix chimed in,

"Your right, let's go" Peril said, and then they took off. Soon they came across some mountains. There was one in particular that had smoke coming from it, Peril remembered what Phoenix had said.

 _"Then did you hear that Queen Scarlet found them! She saw a smoke signal and followed it and took them hostage! Their going to fight in the arena on Queen Scarlet's hatchday!"_ Phoenix's words chimed in her head, Peril's eyes widened in realization,

"This must be the Dragonets of Destiny's old home!" Peril gasped,

"Your right!" Phoenix said, then added "I wouldn't of found it"

"Sure you would have" Sandstone told her in an unusually caring tone. But that tone soon turned back to grumpy, "We should stay there" Peril nodded and so did Phoenix. _She's been acting different ever since the arena._ Peril thought, _maybe she saw how messed up her Kingdom was._ Soon they landed by the side of the cave. There was a lever by a boulder, Peril pushed it down and the boulder rolled away.

"Guys over here!" Peril called over her shoulder. She walked in and put out the fire so no one could find them.

"Wow..." she heard Phoenix say. She looked around as the others walked in. There was a sky hole in the ceiling, a table, a small library and different rooms. Soon they found what seemed to be their bedrooms. Sandstone, Phoenix and Peril curled up (separately) and sleep came for them.

 **Author's Note -**

 **I had school today. Sorry that took a while! I have no actual set time I have to upload yet so I'll put them up when their done cookin! OCs are still open. Sandstone (who is Villiageidi0t's creation. They created him wonderfully) has officially joined the group! Their adventure is NOT over. Notice anything yet?**


	6. Adventure

**_Part 6 - Adventure_**

"Peril wake up" Peril heard as someone shook her. It was Sandstone, she could tell from his heat radiating scales. They walked into what Peril assumed was the dining room and found Phoenix with three chickens.

"I found some leftovers from before the Dragonets had left, well, they never even ate it." Phoenix said as she pushed the chickens towards them.

"This is nothing!" Sandstone complained,

"But it's something!" Peril snapped, then they ate in peace. Each chicken was cooked to their own taste. Before they left Peril took some scrolls that she'd never seen before to read later.

"Where too 'good and faithful leader'?" Sandstone called, using a sarcastic voice,

"Your kingdom" Peril replied. Sandstone looked shocked,

"WHY!" He roared,

"Because it's the closest kingdom!" Phoenix yelled back,

"Doesn't mean it's the best!" The Sandwing growled,

"Why don't you like your own tribe?" Phoenix taunted, her fiery scales glinted in the sunlight,

"They're evil, cowards, liars and thieves!" Sandstone spat, the Skywing looked back at him.

"Sorry" Phoenix mumbled,

"We have to go there because it's what's in front of us." Peril told him,

"What about the Icewing kingdom?" Sandstone asked wryly,

"We would still have to go through the Sandwing Kingdom still!" Phoenix argued back,

"If we're going to 'travel the world' then, we should probably go to the Icewings now and not later so we don't have to fly all the way across the continent." Peril replied as they changed direction. Soon enough it got colder, colder and colder. Sandstone started to shiver.

"Rethinking your choice?" Phoenix said through chattering teeth. But it got colder still, soon everyone's teeth were chattering.

"Can we stop soon?" Sandstone complained, "I feel like I'm going to drop dead in all this cold."

"Fine, we can." Peril replied,

"THANK PYRRHIA!" Phoenix cried as she started to fly down, only then to start screaming, "AHHHHHHH WHY IS THE GROUND SO COLD?"

"It's called snow and it's cold" Sandstone replied sarcastically.

"Sandstone, sense your feeling so 'joyful' today, how about you go get us some firewood?" She got groans and many complaints but sure enough, he went.

"So, let's dig out somewhere for the fire to go. I mean, you'll do most of the work because, you know, I'm no that good at it." Phoenix said, Peril nodded and they got started and soon they finished.

"Let's so walk around to warm up our muscles." Peril suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here" Phoenix decided.

"Suit yourself!" Peril said getting up to her feet, then she turned around and started walking. The snow beat against her red scales, it got in her eyes and it was absolutely FREEZING! _I should've pack blankets before I left the Skywing kingdom!_ She thought. She'd been walking for a while when she heard a yell,

"HALT!"

"What's the problem?" She asked,

"You! You're too close to our camp, you enemy soldier SCUM!" Peril realized it was a girl, she was the color of the moon with blue tints on her spikes and dark blue eyes. She was wearing silver bracelets around her wrists and ankles.

"Who are you?" Peril asked, putting her arm in front of her face to block the snow from hitting her.

"Sle- None of you business!"

"I'm Peril" She said in the hope of the other dragon changing her mind about telling Peril her name,

"Well then Peril" said a new voice, "You're under arrest" Peril's eyes filled with horror.

"Wh-What!" She cried out, The new Icewing was as blue as ice, he had gray eyes and silver chain hanging from his neck, he was also holding a narwhal spear pointed at her.

"You went over the set boundaries of our camp, Sleet should have taken care of you sooner." He said as started to come towards her with his spear still pointed at her. Peril started to slowly back up but the male Icewing charged at her,

"Stop it!" Peril told them, rocketing into the air. He whispered something to Sleet. Then Sleet flew up in front of Peril.

"Sorry about this" Sleet said,

"About what?" Peril asked, she hasn't done anything yet! Peril thought,

"SHIVER NOW!" Sleet yelled. Peril felt a hard object, probably the butt of Shiver's spear, hit her on her head and she plummeted out of the sky, slowly losing consciousness she could feel herself being dragged across the freezing cold snow. Then everything went black.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Other person - Duh, Duh, DAAAAAAAAAA! What happend? Another Cliffhanger? Why!**

 **Me - Because I'm lazy.**

 **Two new characters! Shiver and Sleet, but will one of them join the party? I can't decide who yet so yeah... I'm just lazy that way.**


	7. Prisoner

**_Part 7 - Prisoner_**

 _Where am I?_ Peril thought as she woke up. She had chains on her neck and wings.

"Shiver, Sleet get in here she's waking up" a burly Icewing called.

"Thanks Penguin" Sleet said as she and Shiver walked in.

"Hello prisoner" Sleet said to her,

"Sleet quit joking around!" Shiver reprimanded her,

"Shiver we're supposed to be professional and me being in the first circle" at this she pointed to her necklace that Peril just noticed, "I get to Boss you around! So do what I tell you to already!"

"Uggggggg" Shiver moaned, "we're supposed to question you"

"Why?" Peril asked,

"You're an enemy soldier who might have battle plans" Sleet replied as she sat down by Peril.

"Well I'm not an enemy soldier" Peril replied,

"But your a Skywing" Shiver pointed out,

"Shiver, stop being stupid! She knows that already! Trust a seventh circle to say something stupid any day." Sleet grunted, _They might help me if I offer them something_ Peril realized, _Now what can I offer them…..._

"I ran away but, I can tell you everything I know in exchange for a place to stay for the night and some food" Peril offered,

"Uh, ok?" Shiver asked Sleet, she nodded and Peril told them everything.

 **Elsewhere (Sandstone's Point of View)**

It was cold, like REALLY cold. He couldn't find any wood and he kept looking until he realized _There's no trees in the arctic!_ He facepalmed. Peril had told him to get some, the only reason he did was because Phoenix argreed. So he turned around and flew until the camp came into sight. But Peril wasn't there,

"Where's Peril?" He asked Phoenix,

"She left for a walk about, like, three hours ago?" She replied, her fire colored scales made her look even more beautiful against the snow.

"And you didn't go after her!" Sandstone demanded,

"I didn't want to! I didn't get the idea that she was in trouble!" The Skywing answered,

"We have to go find her!" Sandstone told her,

"You're right" Phoenix agreed and they set off. Phoenix started the shiver so Sandstone flew closer to her to warm her with his scales. Until he accidentally touched her, but neither of them pulled away right away. Soon some towers came into view.

"We're here" Sandstone said, as they got closer he could hear Peril talking. _What is she doing?_ Sandstone thought. They landed and dashed inside the spire that Peril was in, she waved, she had chains on her wings and neck, _Their holding her prisoner!_ Sandstone thought in surprise.

"Shiver, Sleet, these are my friends, Phoenix the Skywing and Sandstone the Sandwing"

"Peril! We have to go!" Phoenix cried,

"I have food." Peril offered,

"Come on Peril let's go" Sandstone groaned, "just bring the food with you"

"Fine, we'll go" Peril grumbled,

"Thanks for the plans but before you go I have to talk with Queen Glacier. Plus you can't leave yet, the chain are still on you" Sleet said, then she left.

"You guys need to leave now" Shiver told them as he undid Peril bonds.

"Why?" Phoenix asked,

"Queen Glacier will either kill you or dig into you for information and THEN kill you." Shiver responded,

"You should come with us, your Queen will kill you for helping us" Peril said as she got up, Shiver nodded,

"You're right, I guess I will. If I don't, so. My parents will put me in the Diamond Trial anyway so..." Shiver said nervously.

"Their in here!" He hear Sleet yell from outside, "Penguin block the exit!" But it was too late, they all sped out just in time. _Phoenix and everyone else is safe, good_ Sandstone thought. Now all they had to do was make it through the Kingdom of Sand.

 **Author's Note -**

 **A Reader - No cliffhanger! YEAH!**

 **Me - I just felt like I didn't need one this time.**

 **Shiver the Icewing has joined the adventure! (Insert cheers here). He is my own OC. CuteLittleMousie, 1. I already can't make Phoenix have a crush on Penguin. 2. I put him in (YAY!) just because and I already wanted Shiver to join the group, I woke up and was like "Hey, I should put Shiver in the group." And then I said, "Good idea Me!"**

 **(Sneaky there, I'm not givin' up my name!)**

 **OCs are still open as usual.**


	8. The Attack

**_Part 8 - The Attack_**

Over about 2 days they had flown over some water, into the Skywing kingdom and were flying over the Claws of cloud mountain (After many, many rests). Shiver had complained half the way there because of the heat and Sandstone joined in because he didn't want to go and land in the kingdom of Sand for some reason. When they were a fair distance across the Skywing kingdom they rested in a valley where Peril fell into her dream,

 _She and Clay were sitting on a hill watching the sunset._

 _"Clay isn't it beautiful?" Peril asks him, she turns to Clay only to see him turn into Ash._

 _"Peril run!" Ash says,_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm melting, MELTING! What a world, what a world!" she hears Scarlet and Fjord's voice cry, the same cry they made while their faces melted. Then she sees the arena, its her against Wave. She can hear Scarlet's laughs overhead._

Peril sat straight up panting. Scarlet's death wasn't her fault but yet, her and Fjord's cries of death still haunted her dreams. She decided to go fetch prey for everyone. When she returned everyone was awake.

"I brought food" Peril said, giving everyone a fish, "I went fishing at the Diamond Spray River."

"Thanks" Shiver mumbled as he bit into the fish. Soon they were back in the air yet again. Peril looked off into the distance lost in thought, _What if I had died instead of Ash? What if I had, whats that called, Firescales?_ But she got pulled out of her thoughts as she saw the Skywing and Mudwing army in the distance.

"Whats going on?" Peril wondered aloud, "Where are they going?"

"Maybe we should follow them" Shiver suggested,

"Ok, lets" Phoenix chimed in. _They seem to be going to the Kingdom of the Sea,_ Peril thought, _And I think they have Dragonflame Cactus Bombs and logs!_

"Guys I think that the Skywings and Mudwings are going to attack the Seawings!" Shiver and Peril said in usion. They looked at each other awkwardly. And soon, the sea came into sight.

"It's beautiful" Peril managed, the sun reflected off the water and made amazing colors. But she couldn't look for long as Burn's army dove down and she was forced to follow them. Then a palace came into view, it looked like it had grown from the ground. It had plants going over the top as a canopy to hide it from the sky, _Clever_ Peril thought. But then to her horror, as they got closer. The army started to ignite the bombs and throw them at the castle, also lighting the logs and chucking them. The Seawings came out to fight,

"We have to help them!" Peril told her friends as She and the others got in the fight, too. Then out of nowhere a cactus exploded near Peril and she, an odd looking Seawing and a green Seawing fell out of the sky. Her vision started to go blurry.

"Peril!" Called a muffled voice, then her vision faded, her head fell against the beach sand and she lost consciousness.

 **Another Author's Note! Yay! -**

 **Peanut - CLIFFHANGERS! WHY!**

 **Me - Because Peanut, I'm super lazy and I was reading different Fan Fiction! I put in a Wizard of OZ  thing. ****I get to see _The Last Jedi_ Today! Also, Next week is the end, of my shoool week! (In other words... WINTER BREAK!!!!). I'm going to the Ice kingdom to see Winter.**


	9. Healed

**_Part 9 - Healed_**

Light, color and consciousness were slowly being restored to her. _What's going on?_ She thought _Where am I?_ She sat up and looked around and saw two Seawings. One blue and the other green. There was a bowl filled with cactus spiked beside her, they all had dried blood on them. She looked at the blue Seawing. His light up scales were shifting color like a Rainwing's scales and his tail was curled up like a Rainwing's, it was also large. Soon the green dragon shoot up,

"Wha- What happened!" He yelped,

"Don't know" said the blue dragon as he had also woken up, had started to struggle into a sitting position. The green Seawing looked in the worst shape out of the three, he had more puncture marks on his scales than both of them.

"Who are you guys?" Peril asked them,

"I'm Tide" answered the Blue one,

"Seaweed, you?" The green dragon asked her casually, Seaweed was green with dark green starbursts and talon print shapes on the underside of his wings and he had a mixture of blue and green in his eyes.

"Peril" She replied then added, "Tide are you a Rainwing Seawing hybrid? I saw your light up scales shifting colors and-"

"Your awake!" A Skywing said as she burst into the room,

"Who are you!" Seaweed pointed at her,

"Sunrise, me, my mother Dawn and your friend Sandstone helped us revive you" Peril nodded.

"Well, thanks" Seaweed said.

"You can go back to your tribe, you know that right?" Sunrise asked them,

"I should get back to my mom but I need you guys to promise to not tell anyone that I'm a Rainwing, Seawing hybrid! If you do I'll be put in jail." Tide pleaded,

"Promise" They all said in usuion,

"Thank you" Tide said before he flew off.

"I can't go back, I ran away" Peril told them, "I've been traveling with my friends"

"I'd join if you'd let me" Seaweed offered,

"Let him!" She heard Shiver, Sandstone and Phoenix whisper from the doorway,

Motioning to the door she said "Ok, fine with us"

"Sunrise could you send this scroll to Crab? Just tell the guard it's for him" Seaweed said as he handed her a scroll.

She nodded, "I hope you guys stay safe" With that they took off and Seaweed took the pleasure of introducing himself.

"I'm Seaweed the Seawing, I have three brothers, one is in the army and had to move. The other brother, Crab, was in my Hatching and we're pretty close." Everyone else got introduced after that. Soon the Mud kingdom came into view and they all landed near it.

"Shiver, Seaweed maybe you guys could wait outside so you don't get kidnapped." Peril suggested,

"Fine by me" Seaweed replied,

"Fine" Shiver grunted and with that, Phoenix, Peril and Sandstone walked into the Mudwing kingdom.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Peanut - Just suspense this time, boy are you lazy!**

 **Me - Peanut... *makes a fist***

 **Peanut - Just saying! Please don't hurt me! But, you say that all the time!**

 **Me - It's ok when I make fun of myself! Not when you do it!**

 **(I made up Peanut if you were wondering, he's not from somthing). I have no idea what's going to happen in the Mudwing Kingdom so I'm open to suggestions! And man, do I love making short chapters!**

 **\- Me**


	10. The Swamp

**_Part 10 - The Swamp_**

"Guys let me do all the talking ok!" Peril told them,

"Got it ma'am" Sandstone said sarcastically,

"Sure do!" Phoenix joined in, Peril just rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" She heard a voice cry, Phoenix started to touch her dagger nervously, "What are you soldiers doing standing around!" A Sandwing appeared in front of them.

"Sir, we were looking for where we are going to sleep tonight" Peril answered calmly,

"Over There you idiots!" He growled, pointing his tail at a nearby mud hut,

"Thank you" Phoenix said as they rushed off. When they entered they saw a small Mudwing soaking in the mud next to a huge Mudwing who was also next to a smaller Mudwing, they all looked alike. Phoenix, Peril and Sandstone fell asleep in a different area for them to rest in.

 _"Hello Peril" she hears Scarlet's voice call,_

 _"YOUR DEAD!" She screams back at her,_

 _"Am I? Do I seem dead to you?" She asks,_

 _"I'm just dreaming….." Peril answers._

She woke up, turned out didn't sleep long and when she woke up she saw the smaller dragon sitting alone and looking at her.

"Hi!" The little Mudwing said, waving to her so Peril walked over to her and sat down by the mud pit, "I'm Willow." Willow had dark brown scales on her wings, tail, snout, head and back and light brown under scales.

"I'm Peril, where are the other Mudwings that we're with you earlier?"

"You mean my sibs? Alligator and Cicada went on patrol in the Rainforest." They talked for a while. Peril learned a lot about Willow, she used to have a group of 5 sibs, Alligator, Cicada, Alfalfa, Cricket and her, but Alfalfa and Cricket had died in the war. About an hour later a dark brown wiry Mudwing walked in,

"Willow I have some horrible news" he said,

"Sediment what is it?"

"It's your sibs, they're dead" Sediment finishes, Willow started to cry.

"No one will want an unsib now! Not at this time, where will I go?" She dove under the mud.

"Could your friends, you and Willow take a watch at the border later?" Sediment asked, Peril nodded as she heard a muffled,

"Yes" from Willow.

"Got it" Sediment said before he left. Soon Phoenix and Sandstone woke up while Willow was still mourning her dead family. She told them everything that had happened while they had slept but, she didn't tell them about her dream. They got introduced to Willow and comforted her. Soon it was time for the patrol.

"Willow, come on we have to go" Sandstone told her, her body slowly emerged from the mud. They walked along the border until Peril was sure that no one was following them. This was where they had left Seaweed and Shiver,

"Willow, if you don't want to go back to your kingdom then your could always come with us" Peril told her,

"Really! You mean it!" Willow's eyes lit up with joy, Peril motioned Shiver and Seaweed over with her tail and they walked out of the bushes, Seaweed waved.

"This is Shiver and Seaweed, guys this is Willow" Peril introduced them and then they got ready to fly.

"We should go to the Rainforest next" Seaweed suggested,

"You're right, let's go" Perl replied. They set off and soon the Rainforest appeared.

"It's so, humid" Willow commented, "and I'm so hungry!" So they ate some fruits while Peril found and ate some berries, no one else wanted them so she ate them all. When they were done they ventured in farther until Peril felt something sting her neck, her talon went up to get rid of it but then she felt herself being pulled away and blacked out.

 **Author's Note -**

 **I SAW THE LAST JEDI!!!!!!!! YEAH! Willow has joined the group! (That group that really needs a name). With Christmas coming up (and the Dragonet Prophecy graphic novel, contain your excitement) I'll do my best to post even if the chapters are short! Lemondrops334 made up Sediment.**

 **\- Me**


	11. Volcano

**_Part 11 - Volcano_**

 **(P.S - This isn't Peril's POV but a Nightwing's from the Volcano's)**

 _Another Rainwing today._ She thought,

"Equinox come here!" Twilight called from the other room, as she walked in she saw the Rainwing too. Twilight was black with a navy under belly and the underside of his wings were also navy and his eyes were dark blue, she had to admit, he was handsome. He was funny and fun to be around, he made Equinox laugh all the time. The Rainwing was sitting in his cave, sad like the rest.

"Equinox, Hey, Mastermind says we have to try and talk to him for our report" he told her, pointing at the male Rainwing.

"Go get an older Nightwing to get us some fruit then!" Equinox exclaimed, Twilight quickly nodded and left in a hurry.

"Hello I'm Equinox" she called out to the Rainwing, then she realized, If we're going to give it food then we'll need a spear! Just then Twilight came back with six pieces of fruit,

"Two for each of us!" He exclaimed,

"Twilight we also need a spear" She reminded him,

"Oh yeah" He said as he slowly poured the fruit into her claws. She flew over the river of lava and landed by the dragon.

"If we undo your mouth bond will you try and hurt us?" She asked him, he shook his head. Soon Twilight came back, also with some water.

"Good thinking, here, hand me the spear" She said, Twilight handed her the spear and soon they heard a Click! and the metal fell away. Equinox handed him the two biggest fruits and they ate and drank together. But as they talked the Rainwing told them that his name was Jaguar and that recently two Skywings, a Sandwing, an Icewing and a Seawing. Morrowseer had to know about this! She felt bad putting the gag back on. Jaguar smiled the whole time that he was talking and he had cute laughing wrinkles, his eyes were blue and he was fun to talk to. In the end she had Twilight put in on him.

"Equinox, we need to tell Morrowseer!" Twilight told her,

"Well yeah!" She said with one last goodbye to Jaguar they left.

"MORROWSEER!" Twilight called,

"What" said a gruff voice, it was Morrowseer. He stepped out of the shadows and spoke again,

"What do you want Dragonets"

"The Rainwing said that……" Equinox started,

"A RAINWING! You've wasted my time for the last TIME about Rainwings!" He roared at them, "Go stay in the Dragonet Dormitory"

"For how long" Equinox asked,

"FOREVER!" Morrowseer yelled. And together they went off to their new home.

 **The Rainforest (Peril's Point of View)**

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw something alright.

"AHHHHH GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She cried. There was a spider the size of a dragon with a scavenger riding it.

"Wha…." she heard Clay! Her heart fluttered. She started to scream again as the world flipped upside down. The spider was going to get her! The little scavenger started to grow and grow and grow until it was taller than the trees and stomped on the spider. The scavenger's paws reached down and started to shake her,

"Peril, what wrong!" It said in Clay's voice.

"SCAVENGER! GIANT SCAVENGER!" Peril screamed. She put her wing over her head as it started to rain toads.

"Did she eat something bad?" A Rainwing asked,

"She ate some berries" Seaweed answered

"What color?" The Rainwing asked, Seaweed told him. "She ate smokeberries!"

"Mangrove, what are those?" A cougar asked in Glory's voice,

"They give you hallucinations" Mangrove said as he started to turn into a flower. Then the platform turned into Scarlet's face,

"THE FLOOR IS SCARLET!" She screamed again.

"Just get her to the med hut" Mangrove the flower finished. Then she realized _I'm probably hallucinating_ after she saw a flying scavenger in the sky wearing a red cape and a blue jumpsuit with an S on it. They had her lay down on a smiling tomato which she assumed in the real world was a hammock. She was seeing dragon sized monkeys helping bananas that were laying on Burn. Soon she drifted off into sleep.

 _"PERIL!" Queen Scarlet shouts,_

 _"I'm still hallucinating in my sleep?" She questions herself,_

 _"No, but I have an offer for you. Free me from Burn and I will forgive you!"_

 _"No thanks tank, I'll be fine on my own"_

 _"Fine, but when I'm free, you and your group of 'Heros' will PAY!" Scarlet's form flickers, revealing a melted face. But it's only there for a second and then disappears. "I'll gust have to get Soar I guess….." Scarlet trails off and Peril falls into a dreamless sleep._

 **Author's Note -**

 **You thought I was leaving without one! OC room is closed by the way. :(. I have no epic name for the group, I was thinking Talons of Fire but that makes no sense. Your comments light up my day and encourage me to keep writing! Thank you for every thing!!!!!**

 **-Me**

 **(I also need a nick name I guess)**


	12. Hallucinations

_**Part 12 - Hallucinations**_

 **(Phoenix's Point of View because Peril is seeing things)**

Phoenix just hated seeing Peril like that, they had become friends and next thing, she's hallucinating and terrified. But, she did like staying in the Rainforest and the dragons there were pretty nice. She even got some quality time with the other members in the group. In fact, she liked the idea of sun time, if only she could have slept in the middle of the day every day back at home. The Dragonets of Destiny had left for the Sandwing and Icewing kingdom earlier that day, she was also glad that Sandstone was helping with Peril's... condition. Surprisingly enough I knew a lot about herbs. He was cute with the way he smiled at her and he was really nice to her. _Phoenix stop dreaming she told herself you're not good at anything, he'll never love you. Your not even Remotely pretty._ Phoenix walked into the mud hut to see Peril.

"How much longer until the hallucinating goes away?" Phoenix asked a rainwing doctor,

"In about possibly a few days"

"Peril what do you see"

"A gigantic snake asking me questions" She answered her, "But I've gotten used to it and not screaming that something is something else or I see something crazy"

"Please get better" Phoenix told her, then she left with the doctor. How long until I get my friend back?

 **The Volcano (Equinox's Point of View)**

She still talked to Jaguar, but it was usually one sided conversations until one day, he wasn't there. She raced into Mastermind's lab as fast as she could.

"What are you DOING to him!" She yelled at him,

"Experimenting his venom of course, do you want to help?" Mastermind asked her,

"NO!" She roared,

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND!" She hollered, "TAKE HIM DOWN!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I have the queen's orders."

"I don't CARE!" She suddenly felt two large talons grab her from behind, Strongwings, She started to thrash in his grasp until she smacked him in the face hard with her tail.

"I need to know about their venom! It's for the survival of our tribe!" Mastermind told her, "put her in the dormitory, sleeping would be fine" then she got hit over the head and fell unconscious.

She shoot out of her bed, she was in the dormitory, Twilight was there, probably to talk to her. _I knew he'd be here for me when I woke up_ She thought.

"Equinox what happened?" He asked,

"I went to see Jaguar, he wasn't there so I looked in Mastermind's lab and - and……"

"He was there?"

"He was and I just lost it." Twilight walked over and twinned his tail around her's,

"It was bound to happen at some point." Twilight comforted her, "here, let's go on a walk." The walker was fine but she didn't see Deathbringer anywhere.

"Twilight, where's Deathbringer?"

"He's off on a mission"

"To get who?" She asked, Twilight just shrugged. Soon the walk was over and they headed off to bed. She dreamed of the volcano exploding, again. Whenever that happened or she thought of it a familiar line ran through her head.

 _Darkness will rise to bring the light,_

 _The dragonets are coming._

And she couldn't wait to get off this wretched death island.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Peanut - Another short chapter!**

 **Me - SUSH! I'm a cheerleader and I had a game to do today, got it! I had little time at home. Also, on Mondays I only have two hours at home so I might not upload then. I'm kinda trying to update everyday but I'm putting up short chapter to do so. Sorry!**

 **\- Me :(**


	13. Venom

**Author's Note -**

 **Sorry this took a while! I wanted this to be longer. There are multiple perspective changes and there are some things from book 4 in this chapter. And a line for Glorybringer because their ment to be.**

 ** _Part 13 - Venom_**

Glory was missing. She went into the tunnel and didn't come out. _Did the Nightwings take her?_ Peril questioned herself. Peril was finally out of the influence of the Smokeberries (don't try those) and could go and do whatever she wanted now. Webs, one of the Dragonet's guardians, a Seawing who had been poisoned by a Sandwing, had also been healed. But Glory was GONE! And no one could find her. But something that was more troubling was that the whole time that she had been hallucinating she had seen Scarlet in her dreams. What was wrong with her? Why was Scarlet still in her dreams after the Smokeberry effects were gone?

 **(Equinox's Point of View)**

 _I thought Jaguar was supposed to be the last Rainwing?_ She thought as she saw a new, red Rainwing talking to Kinkajou. Kinkajou was nice to talk to since she could talk back. Now there was a new Rainwing who did NOT turn sad colors but angry. That was cool. Being banished to the dragonet dormitory had made her talk to the Rainwings a lot more often. Ever since they discovered that the Rainwings had venom her tribe had been kidnapping them. She was surprised that no one noticed that they were gone. She heard noises outside the dormitory. Looking out she saw Deathbringer, The Rainwing, Kinkajou and a Mudwing. Escaping. She silently cheered them on. Knowing that they had to escape. But, Deathbringer stayed behind.

"Deathbringer, aren't you going with them?"

"No, I can't betray my tribe"

"But you just did"

"But I did it for Love" he told her. After hearing that she went off to bed. Seeing Twilight also sleeping she took the bed across from him and laid down, soon sleep came for her.

 **The Next Day**

When she woke up (With a hard nuge in the stomach by the way) at about the middle of the day she saw some strange dragonets.

"Finally! You woke up!" A Nightwing said

"That's because you poked her" A Skywing told her,

"Who are you!" Equinox asked,

"The Dragonets of Destiny!" The NightWing told her, "I'm Fatespeaker. I've seen you in my visions!"

"Yeah she can 'see the Future'" The Seawing said sarcastically, making quotations with his claws.

"That's Squid" Fatespeaker told her, "The Mudwing is Ochre, the Skywing is Flame and the Sandwing is Viper."

"I'm Equinox and this" She jabbed Twilight in the ribs to wake him up "is Twilight"

"OW!" Twilight complained

"Ochre, Flame, Fatespeaker, Squid, Viper." Equinox said, pointing a claw at each dragon "and they're the Dragonets of Destiny"

 **In the Rainforest**

 **(Shiver's Point of View)**

Shiver was laying on a Suntime platform, it was night so he was able to see the moons. It was the day of the challenge. Glory against the Queens. And if course Glory had won! She had picked Jambu, Mangrove, Tarmin and Kinkajou to be on her team. But Kinkajou had been injured. The new Queen was still in the med hut, worried for the life of her friend. _It's so different here_ Shiver thought, _Everyone is so carefree, no rankings to worry about……._ His thoughts trailed off as Willow walked up next to him. His heart fluttered. He quickly shook away the feeling. He couldn't feel that, not here, not now.

"Hey" He said, _you got this Shiver, you can do this._

"Hi"

"So, uh, do you like it here?"

"I guess, I do still miss my sibs and my kingdom though"

"Have you met Clay yet?"

"Yeah, I told him about his sibs and stories about them"

"Sounds nice" they talked a bit more but at one point Willow fell asleep and so did Shiver.

 **Back at the Volcano!**

 **(Equinox's Point of View)**

When she walked into the dormitory she saw a unfamiliar Nightwing dragonet sitting in a puddle of water, he was soaked. Fierceteeth was talking about how she should have been in the prophecy instead of her little brother, again.

"He's coming!" One of the dragonets cried. Morrowseer pushed her out of the way.

"Up, The Queen of the Nightwings wants to see you" Morrowseer snarled. After they had left Equinox trailed behind, sneaking behind them, hoping to follow them. Until Fatespeaker saw her.

"Equinox! There you are!" She called to her,

"What?"

"Can you give me a tour of the island?"

"Sure" They walked around, the library, the lab and multiple other things. Until they saw a The NightWing dragonet from earlier.

"Let's follow them!" Fatespeaker told her. Equinox nodded. Soon they turned a corner to see Morrowseer and the Nightwing dragonet.

"Oh my gosh, it's you!" Fatespeaker said as she bolted up to the dragonet, grabbing his front talons, "I had a vision about you, have you had any about me?"

"You did?" He replied, then he spotted Equinox. She waved, he looked nervous, by the way he looked, he was NOT from the volcano.

"FATESPEAKER!" Morrowseer roared, "I told you to stay in your cave with the others!"

"I know, I heard you," She said cheerfully, "But I got bored and wanted to explore when we saw you flying by, so we thought we'd follow you. I can't believe I'm in the Nightwing fortress at last! -" She was about to start another sentence when Morrowseer interrupted,

"What do you mean, we?"

"Equinox and I, duh!"

"EQUINOX! WHAT have you been DOING?"

"Ummmmmm, giving Fatespeaker a tour?" Morrowseer opened his mouth to speak but Fatespeaker interrupted him just in time.

"I can't believe I am in the Nightwing fortress at last! I've heard lots of prophetic dreams about it, you know. Although in those dreams it was actually bigger and lighter and smelled way less terrible, plus it had a lot more treasure and seriously less grouchy dragons, hmmm maybe they were just regular dreams" she said all at once.

"Fatespeaker, what did I say about keeping your visions to yourself?" Morrowseer hissed,

"You said 'Shut up about your visions. I'm not remotely interested' But that doesn't mean that these two dragons aren't interested. Aren't you guys interested?"

Equinox quickly nodded, "Yeah" Inside, she just wanted to bolt and get as far away as she could from Morrowseer.

"I knew you would be! Anyway, I just know you two are terribly important and that we have a great destiny together" They argued a bit more about coming along and Morrowseer eventually agreed. The dragonet's name was Starflight and they were heading to Mastermind's lab. _The perfect place for me to show my face_ she thought as memories from when Jaguar was in there. Shaking her head she walked into the lab.

"Best you wait outside Equinox, I know what happened in the lab." Morrowseer suggested/ordered her. She went back to the dormitory, laying on her bed, waiting for sleep to find her.

 **Another Author's Note -**

 **I wanted this chapter to be longer. Events WILL be happing soon! (I hope)**

 **CHRISTMAS VACATION STARTS TOMARROW!**

 **\- Me**


	14. Evacuate

**_Part 14 - Evacuate_**

4 Nightwings and a Skywing had come out of the Nightwing tunnel. Flame, Fatespeaker, Equinox, Twilight and Starflight. Equinox was a black dragonet with tints of indigo all over her scales. She had a dark indigo underbelly and white horns, her silver scales on her wings looked like a shower of glitter, lots of them at the top and less and less farther down, she also had deep indigo eyes. They had come to tell the newly crowned Queen Glory about the Nightwing plans. Peril had been having dream after dream about Scarlet, it was odd. But they were about to storm the volcano. She saw Willow her closer to Shiver. Phoenix drew her dagger. Seaweed and Equinox got into the front lines together. This was war. The camouflaged dragons were lined up with blow guns, they came blazing in. _THUD_ a guard fell, dozens followed.

"Peril" a disembodied Glory whispered, "Go and free the Rainwings with Equinox, she knows where they are." Peril nodded, the dragonet, Equinox, appeared from behind Glory.

"This way" Equinox pointed down a corridor, they ran down it, took some turns. Finally they found the Rainwings.

"Jaguar!" Equinox cried, the Rainwing turned yellow. Peril flew over and took off his bonds.

"Thanks" Jaguar said, "I know where the others are." Soon (after a lot of work) they had freed all the Rainwings.

"Follow me!" Equinox called to everyone, "I know where the exit is!" Murmurs of excitement flew through the air, they could finally leave. Others were also fleeing, _The exit!_ Peril's mind squealed. She was almost there when the ground shook again. Rocks flew everywhere, hitting hard against her scales but she didn't register the pain, yet. She flew into the air, hovering over the ground.

"Come on! Everyone out!" Peril yelled as she pushed the Rainwings into the tunnel. Finally she flew through the tunnel, fresh air greeted her. She took in a deep breath, clean air never felt so good. She noticed the the Nightwings were also relieved to have fresh air. For some this was their first time breathing in clean air.

"Peril your ok!" Clay cried as he hugged her tightly, flying up into the air to do so.

"Yeah" She managed to wheeze out. As she landed back onto her legs she felt sharp pains all over her leg. She howled in pain.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked her, she looked down at where the pain was coming from and saw multiple rock shards sticking out, one in particular was very large.

"This" Peril said as she showed it to him.

"Starflight, get her to the med hut, fast!" Clay told him, Peril staggered towards him. Starflight nodded as he held her up and they started to move towards the hut. Clay headed to the volcano with Sunny and Tsunami. She watched the volcano as they hobbled to the med hut. When they got there she took a spot where she could see the volcano. She waited for Starflight to come back with a doctor. Minutes passed and the volcano erupted.

"NOOOOOOO!" Peril screamed, _Clay was in there!_ Her mind yelled, _Wait, he has fire proof scales, he'll be fine. But not everyone has those scales. Was Tsunami and Sunny ok?_ She didn't get to finish her thought as the doctor came out,

"Peril we're going to give you a sleeping dart so you won't feel the pain as we take out the shards, ok?" He asked,

"No don't! I need to know if Clay is ok!" She told him, but it was to late, it was already in her arm. The world turned black and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Starflight isn't blind! I did all I could to make that happen so that he could see! I know I have some upcoming troubles about how Peril dosn't have fire scales. WINTER BREAK HAS COME! I might not be able to publish for the rest of the week though. Tommarrow I'm going to go some where and get presents and the day after that is Christmas Eve and after THAT is Christmas Day! So yeah, Sorry to my few readers! (I have no idea how many I have but I'm guessing not a lot because I don't think this story is amazing, but that might just be me.) This chapter was pretty short so all the free time I have over Christmas break will go into the NEXT chapter!**

 **(By the way, Sunny has not been kidnapped because Starflight didn't go, so there was no distraction to take her in.)**

 **\- Me**


	15. Recovery

_**Part 15 - Recovery**_

Clay was ok. Peril's leg was still healing but she could go wherever she wanted. So first thing she did was ask Sunny to go gather fruit with her.

"Why?" Sunny asked,

"I need to talk to you" Peril told her.

"Ok, I'll come." Sunny said and they set off.

"Sunny I've been having these dreams where Scarlet keeps talking to me" Peril admitted when they were pretty far away.

"It's probably just because she was evil." Sunny reassured her,

"I don't know, they seem so, real" Peril went on.

"You know Clay likes you right?" Sunny asked, _YEAH!_ Peril's mind celebrated,

"Oh, really?" Was all she could say before a Nightwing grabbed her and Sunny.

"Why'd you get two!" A Nightwing asked,

"She was with her!" The Nightwing that was holding Peril and Sunny argued back,

"Preyhunter it's fine, you got Peril too. If I'm right, which I am, she is loved by Clay. They'll want her back."

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Peril roared, a hand reached towards and clamped her mouth shut. She heard a whisper and soon a rope was tied around her snout to keep her from yelling.

"I'll need more, a blindfold and one of those nets from the Rainforest, this one's bound to fight back." The female dragon said, probably to Preyhunter,

"Got it Fierceteeth" Preyhunter muttered. Then a blindfold was tied around her head, covering her eyes, her wrists and ankles were tied together and she felt herself being thrown into a net. Peril hissed at them, thrashing to get free.

"Don't do this!" Sunny pleaded,

"Don't worry, since we kidnapped you later we had some time to gather supplies for this, but since was the last of it so we can't tie you up too, sadly" Fiecrxeteeth's voice hissed at Sunny. Peril eventually gave up trying to escape, it was useless. She heard more talking but didn't pay much attention to it. Something about mirrors and Animus touched objects. She felt herself being lifted into the air as she drifted into sleep.

"Peril" Sunny whispered to her, "they're asleep." She looked up at where she heard the voice. "I don't have a lot of time but I'm going to get you out of your net and guide you to a tree, I'll come back to get you after they've gone. Peril nodded, she heard the net opening, she rolled out and started to hover. Sunny guided Peril with her tail until she was hidden in the leaves.

"I'm going to steal the obsidian mirror." Was all Sunny said before she flew off. Peril clawed at the rope on her ankles, finally it fell off. She started to work on her wrists, they fell to and soon the one around her snout fell to the ground as well. She was free at last. She stretched all her muscles as she watched Sunny as she carefully took the mirror from them and write something on a rock. Soon she flew back up to sit by Peril. The dragons woke up.

"YOU LOST IT!" Firceteeth roared, "AND A TIED UP DRAGON! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"

"WELL IT WASN'T ME WHO USED ALL OUR ROPE ON THE SKYWING!" He yelled back. She zoned out as she heard far away wing beats. She listened carefully. Soon she saw them, a Rainwing, Nightwing and a Seawing. As they got closer she recognized them. Equinox, Jaguar and Seaweed.

"Peril their leavening, let's follow them!" Sunny told her, they lifted off. The Nightwings were so slow that the other three caught up quickly.

"Hi Peril!" Seaweed called,

"Shhhhh!" Peril hushed him quickly, if the Nightwings heard them, they'd be toast.

"We split up into groups to look for you guys" Equinox explained, "I volunteered to go with these two"

"Good thing you found us!" Sunny said. Then Nightwings landed to rest, again, for like the third time that day. They flew some more until the Scorpion den came into sight.

 **The Others (The other group)**

They had been looking for Peril for two days already. _I hope they have better luck then we've had_ Willow thought. They were going to check the old Nightwing kingdom. It was her, Phoenix, Sandstone and Shiver. Shiver was walking closer to her, she didn't mind, his scales kept her cool in the heat of the volcano. They had seen a dragon made of ash, cave after cave of worthless rubble. They had split up to search each side of the volcano. Phoenix and Sandstone went left while Willow and Shiver went right. Willow looked in one room, nothing. Another, nothing. _How many rooms does this palace have!_ Willow thought as she found nothing once again. She and Shiver walked into another room,

"Shiver let's look a bit farther, this room is large" She suggested. Shiver nodded. As they went in farther the ground started to shake, making Willow fall into Shiver. They both hit the back wall,

"Sorry" She apologized,

"It's fine, it was just another aftershock" Shiver explained.

Then the cave collapsed,

Trapping the two dragons inside.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Willow - YOU'RE GOING TO KILL SHIVER AND I !**

 **Shiver - Yeah, come on Leederlee (I really need a shorter nickname) I don't want to die yet!**

 **Me - Depends on how it pleases me.**

 **ANY WHO! Yes, Willow and Shiver are in danger. That's because I thought that the last couple chapters were a tad BORING! Anyway. CHRISTMAS EVE YO! I got a** **Chromebook** **! YEAH! I'm happy.**

 **\- Me**


	16. Trapped

_**Part 16 - Trapped**_

"HELP!" Willow screamed,

"PHOENIX, SANDSTONE, ANYBODY! HELP US!" Shiver screamed with all his might. _At least I'm here with Willow_ Shiver thought, _I'm not alone_. Minutes of more yelling for help went by, no response. They tried to move the rocks, but to no avail. They were stuck in a small cave with the pile of rubble blocking the entrance. Thankfully there were some cracks so they didn't have limited air.

"They'll come for us at some point." Shiver pointed out,

"But, we could starve, or die of dehydration before then." Willow replied. Shiver nodded, this was disastrous. An idea hit him like a cow to the head.

"What if I freeze the rocks and then we shatter them!" He exclaimed,

"Your right!" Willow replied, her eyes lighting up. Her eyes shone with a beautiful amber, her scales gorgeous as always. Shiver got lost in her eyes, they were the most amazing things on earth.

"SHIVER" Willow yelled, he jumped out of his thoughts,

"What?" he asked,

"I said, 'let's get started then' and you just sat there unresponsive" Willow explained, Shiver blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry" He said, then blew his frost breath at the rubble. Willow smashed, more frostbreath. This happened for about a couple of hours until Shiver started to feel dizzy. He shot more frostbreath, he felt himself falling to the ground.

"I guess Icewings can't shoot frostbreath forever" he mentioned before falling to the ground. He woke up to seeing three Willows above him.

"SHIVER" Willow yelled at him, shaking him hard. He heard some faint, very faint, voices

"Sh!" Shiver told her, "I think I can hear the others!" they listened hard,

Then very faintly, "Shiver, Willow? Where are you guys?"

"WE'RE IN HERE" Willow screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WILLOW, SHIVER!" Phoenix shouted.

"OVER HERE" Shiver cried, an eye appeared, blocking a beam of light from the outside. Shiver waved his hands wildly.

"Sandstone, I found them!" Phoenix told him excitedly.

"We were freezing the rocks and then shattering them" WIllow explained. Another idea went off,

"You guys dig from the other side and we'll dig and freeze over here!" Shiver exclaimed,

"OK, let's get started." Sandstone grunted. And so they did. He could hear the rocks being thrown from the other side and shattering from theirs. When Shiver got dizzy again they started to throw the rocks behind them, hearing them break behind him. Willow looked so pretty when the light broke through, her scales shimmered like amber. Shiver pulled his eyes away to look at Phoenix and Sandtone. They had made a small gap, big enough to go through.

"Willow, come on through" Sandstone urged,

"Coming, Coming" Willow muttered as she crept through the hole, Shiver on her tail.

"Let's get out of her" Phoenix told them. They all flew out into the fresh air. Shiver took a long breath of fresh, clean air. They had found nothing but they were still alive, thankfully.

 **MEANWHILE**

The Scorpion den was right in front of them. The Nightwings had gone in already, they were following.

"Sunny, let's put the mirror in my bag." Peril suggested, Sunny nodded and Peril put it in next to Ash's letter. She had read it almost every night scene the unfortunate start of her journey. She had a scroll from the dragonet's cave, Ash's letter and now, the mirror.

"Why is your group following those Nightwings?" The guard asked,

"We're not!" Sunny cried,

"Whatever" the guard said, some other stuff happened that Peril didn't notice, they ended up going to see….. Thorn? She was in very close quarters with Sandwings, their poisonous tails made her feel nervous. She also noticed that many of the stands were selling the cure to Sandwing venom. Soon they walked into Thorn's throne room. She was yelling at some Nightwings, one was lying under her, dead. Preyhunter. She sent the others off to the prison.

"I want to talk to the sandwing dragonet" Thorn command, "Alone." The guard, who she discovered to be Six-Claws, nodded and pushed the other out of the door. They were forced to wait outside and wait. Peril looked up at the ceiling and sighed, _When would this be over?_

"You guys can come back inside" the Sandwing with a scar on his face told them,

"Thanks Qibli" Six-Claws said before they all entered the room. Sunny was happily standing next to Thorn.

"Guys!" She squealed, "Thorn is my mom!" Peril's jaw dropped. _WHAT!_ Her mind screamed, _HOW!_ Then it hit her,

 _Hidden away from the rival Queens,_

 _The Sandwing egg awaits unseen._

 _It was Thorn's egg! But, then who was the father?_ Peril dismissed the thought almost immediately.

Thorn nodded, "It's true, every word of it." Sunny smiled at the group. A soldier broke inside the room,

"What is it?" Thorn asked

"Reports of dragon viber" he gasped "seen near the orphanage" they then discussed some more and then when Thorn was about to set off Peril asked,

"Can I come and help?"

"I don't see why not" and then they all raced off. Together, towards the orphanage. Where there were raging fires and dragons in danger.


	17. Snakes

_**Part 17 - Snakes**_

Peril raced to the orphanage as fast as she could, she could hear the fires raging.

"Help!" many dragonet's voices called in usion, Peril dove through the flames and quickly picked up one of the dragonets. She rolled out of the fire and put the dragonet down. He ran as she dove back in, grabbing two, getting back out. One was left, her entrance collapsed, _I'll need to find another way in then_ She thought. The windows! She dove inside and grabbed the Sandwing dragonet and then wrapped her wings around him to protect him from the flames. She dove through the empty window once more and out down the dragonet.

"Thank you!" the dragonet squealed, that made Peril smile.

"PERIL, OVER HERE!" Thorn yelled, Peril didn't wonder how Thorn knew her name, Sunny probably told her. Peril raced over and they started to put out the fires while another guard was rescuing the dragonets.

"Thorn, there was no snake found" a soldier said firmly.

"Thanks goodness that it was just a false alarm." Thorn replied, the fires had all been put out and everyone was safe. Six-Claws came running up to them, seemingly out of breath.

"My Queen, Sunny and the Nightwing, Equinox right? They both have been kidnapped by Addax." he said between breaths.

"Tell me everything." Thorn commanded "Now."

And he did, word for word. When he was done he was completely out of breath."Gather all the Outclaws immediately" Thorn told them, "We're going to war."

 **ELSEWHERE**

Seaweed and Jaguar had stayed and slept while she and Sunny went out. Then they had been kidnapped. Addax said that they should take her too because Burn would want to stuff her. They were both terrified. Mounted on a pedestal did not sound fun to her. They were already at the castle and Smolder was offering food that they kindy refused. Now Equinox had heard the evil tales of Queen Scarlet on their journey. But in those, she was dead. Now Smolder was telling her that an orange dragon, Scarlet had called him Soar during the event, had come and rescued her days earlier. This was bad, for Pyrrhia and all its inhabitants. The dragon that appeared when they turned the corner made her scream. Smolder just laughed,

"He's dead, there's nothing to be scared of!"

"Well SORRY! It's not like I shouldn't be scared, I mean just look at this guy!" She gestured at the dragon, Smolder nodded,

"Quite something to be scared of." She just rolled her eyes at him. Soon enough before she knew what was going on she and Sunny were put in the same cage with an adorable scavenger named flower. A crow feather drifted down and landed on her snout, she tilted her head down so it fell down next to a leaf in a pool. She sighed, being a Nightwing had never been so hard. The was a ripped up, stuffed Nightwing up a few stories, one that she was to replace. Stuffed and mounted on a pedestal as a work of art. Her odd indigo coloring might as well be showcased. This might as well be her destiny.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Yeah, this was a short chapter but, come on! It's still Winter Break! I have a busy** **schedule** **! I've gotten a lot of awesome presents this year and I'm happy.**

 **I GOT THE PRE-ORDER FOR THE DRAGONET PROPHECY GRAPHIC NOVEL!**

 **Comment answers -**

 **Silv - I didn't want to rewrite what happened in book 5, but during the time that I didn't copy down Six-Claws introduced himself. You'll see I do that quiet a bit. Like how in this short chapter Smolder was introduced in the part of boom 5 that I didn't copy.**

 **There are no other questions. Feel free to ask them because I DO read the comments ;D**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome 2018. Although today is the last day of 2017.**

 **\- ME**


	18. The Battle

_**Part 18 - The Battle**_

They HAD to get Equinox and Sunny back. Jaguar was marching with the Sandwings, his scales were camouflaged. _What if we_ never _get them back?_ He thought, _What if Equinox never comes back home, what if she never comes back to ME!_ He swept that thought away, _I can do this_. Soon the fighting began, Sandwings against Sandwings. Jaguar spit his venom at a soldier, he would do ANYTHING to get Equinox back. One of the Sandwings dogged his grasp, he turned into the brightest white he could make and then went back into camouflage, blinding his opponent. He shot his venom and moments later his victim collapsed from the pain. Then he went off, fighting more and more Sandwings, hoping that he didn't run out of venom.

 **Seaweed's Point of View**

He slammed his powerful tail into an enemy Sandwing. As his tail went back into its regular position as he clawed at another dragon. HIe felt a stab on his tail, he whipped around, slamming his tail into his old opponent, knocking him to the ground.

"You're done for." the Sandwing hissed at him,

"I haven't even started yet." and the he launched himself into the fight. Soon the Sandwing laid at his feet. He looked up at the stronghold and saw Sunny and Equinox standing on the roof with an unfamiliar Sandwing behind them. He could see Jaguar already flying towards them so he followed. He saw Sunny go off to talk to her mom and some other Sandwing. They landed in front of Equinox.

"You guys are ok!" Equinox cried,

"Why wouldn't we?" He asked her,

"I don't know, maybe because you just fought an army of Sandwings!" She argued,

"Hey, I got a lot of them with my venom, I bet I can take on an entire army!" Jaguar puffed out his chest.

"I took down like, half their forces!" Seaweed countered, his tail swishing on the floor. Equinox's eyes widened and she stared at his tail.

"Seaweed are you feeling ok?" she asked slowly,

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" he wondered aloud, she pointed at his tail. He brought it forward to look at it. There was a puncture mark halfway up the side.

"What's wrong?" Jaguar said as he walked up towards them,

"A Sandwing must of stabbed your tail." She said as she inspected the wound closely. He felt a nonexistent energy prickling between them as her body wound around his as she walked around him, looking at his tail. He drew back after what felt like a melinaia but was only mere seconds. She took hold of his tail, right were the sting was.

"Yep" She decided, "Definitely Sandwing venom."

"Hey, your a Sandwing, what's the cure to your venom?" Jaguar demanded,

"That's Camel." Equinox muttered,

"Uh, I don't know if I'm allowed to." Camel told them,

"Just do it!" They all yelled in usion. Peril's head suddenly popped up from the ledge.

"HI!" She called,

"FINE!" Camel yelled, holding his head with his hands, "Brightsting Cactus! That's the cure to our venom! Just please stop torturing me!" Peril tipped her head in confusion,

"We didn't even do anything!" Equinox tried to tell him but Camel ran away.

"Did I miss something?" Peril asked them,

"Peril, can you go get a cactus please?" Equinox told her, "Seaweed needs it."

"Ok" she answered warily. She then flew off the platform. They stood and waited, Equinox eventually laid down.

"You should sit down to" She told him, "it will stop the venom from spreading." He sat down. Just then a Sandwing appeared.

"Smolder? What are you doing here?" Equinox asked him, "Where's Sunny and Thorn?"

"Can you follow me please?" The Sandwing said commandingly,

"Why?" Equinox questioned as she slowly got up,

"It's about Sunny and Thorn."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll show you." He motioned for them to follow him, which Equinox did so he and Jaguar followed because, why not? They soon approached a library door. Smolder opened it to reveal Thorn and Sunny digging through the piles of scrolls.

"Sorry about this!" Smolder said.

"About wha-" Equinox was cut off as Smolder pushed them all tumbling into the room.

"HEY!" Seaweed yelled as he fell onto Equinox. She pushed him off of her and they all got up as the door swung shut and with a _CLICK_ the door was looked. Seaweed waited until the noise of Smolder's talons clicking on the floor faded.

"OK let's get out of here." Equinox said, as optimistic as ever.

"How are we going to do that?" Thorn asked them,

"I could burn it down I guess." Sunny offered,

"Or I could smash the door with my tail." Seaweed countered.

"Yeah, your injured tail." Equinox pointed out,

"The flames will burn this place down." Thorn warned them,

"I can angle small flames." Sunny added,

"Or I could smash the door with my tail." Seaweed repeated,

"Fine!" Equinox gave up. He smiled at her as he swung his tail and turned the door into splinters.

"Lets go." Seaweed beckoned as he walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the group.

 **Author's Note -**

 **No one has asked any questions in the comments so I don't answer any.**

 **This (I have to admit) has been the hardest book to write. But my favorite thing so far is that I no longer have to go though the document on my IPod to add italics. Now I have a chormebook but I still read on my IPod. I also use both to do PMs. I don't know why but I like reading Fan Fiction on my IPod more that on my chromebook.**

 **-** **Leederlee**


	19. Struggle

_**Part 19 - Struggle**_

Jaguar flew beside his friends in the sky. Peril hadn't come back with the cactus yet and they had stopped at a scavenger den earlier that day. As always Equinox was talking to everyone, making her rounds. Soon she flew over by him.

"Hi Jaguar." She greeted,

"Hi Equinox." He replied. They talked for a bit, got some laughs when mid conversation he saw Seaweed groan and start to plummet out of the sky.

"Seaweed!" Equinox yelped as she rushed over to help him, going into a dive bomb to catch up. She was too late as he smashed into the ground, Equinox followed. She got up almost immediately and looked at his tail. Moving to much had made the venom spread faster.

"Sunny, you know what the cure is, go get one." Equinox commanded, "Jaguar help her, he's _dying_." Jaguar took off as fast as he could, he could hear Equinox doing everything she could. He grabbed the cactus, not even caring if the needles drew his blood. He flew as fast as he could and safety landed next to the two dragons. Equinox took the cactus out of his bloody talons. She stabbed it with a talon and ran it through the cactus, then applied the juice to Seaweed's tail. Seaweed's head hit the ground. _Did he just pass out from the pain and it's over?_ Jaguar questioned himself as he sat down next to Seaweed's limp body, _Or is he dead?_

 **Phoenix's Point of View**

She paced the room. Her talons nervously rubbing her dagger.

"Please be ok, please be ok." She kept whispering.

"What's wrong?" Sandstone asked her as he walked in. Her heart leapt a mile. He sat down next to her, his scales warming her entire body. She had always mentally thanked Peril for letting her come with her, if she hadn't then she and Sandstone would've never met. Sandstone's tail twined around her's.

"They've been gone for days Sandstone, days!"

"They'll come back."

"You two are needed." A Rainwing said as he burst into the room, "follow me."

"Why?" Sandstone growled at him,

"Order by Queen Glory." he calmly replied.

"Fine" Sandstone grunted back. They followed the Rainwing until they saw the other, remaining, dragonets sitting in the throne room. They sat down, Phoenix noticed that Shiver and Willow were also there.

"Guys I have some terrible news," the young Queen began, until Tsunami cut her off,

"What, did you just realize that the Nightwings are living here? Or that Sunny, Seaweed and two of your subjects, Jaguar and Equinox are all missing?"

"No, worse." Queen Glory looked truly troubled, "Scarlet dream visited me…."

"Didn't she do that before to tell you that she was in prison and needed to be set free." Starflight pointed out.

"Yes, she did." Glory told him, "But she visited me again and said that she was alive, and she was coming to kill us all."

Two major things hit Phoenix all at once,

Peril telling her about having dreams of Queen Scarlet,

And the horror that is Queen Scarlet.

 **Unknown place - Unknown Time**

"When will this plan take place?" The dragon questioned,

"A few days or so, we have to wait for the right time to strike!" the other dragon cried,

"Then all who oppose me will fall under my talons." The dragon growled, "And it will be I who will have the throne!" the dragon let out a evil laugh. No one else, none of those frauds will have the throne. It would be her that would prevail. No one else. Mother had died for their birthright and it was their's and their's alone.

 **Author's Note -**

 **I GOT THE GRAPHIC NOVEL!**

 **AW YEAH!**

 **\- Leederlee**


	20. Return

**_Part 20 - Return_**

Seaweed was dying before her very eyes. He had either passed out or died. She started to freak out, her hands went up to hold her head. _Think Equinox THINK!_ She yelled at herself.

"CPR!" Sunny suddenly yelled, Equinox nodded and started the chest compressions like she had been taught by her parents. She was hoping that he would wake up and was still alive. He shot up and knocked over Equinox, taking in a sharp breath as he did so.

"Ow……" Equinox trailed off, "Seaweed! Your alive!" She ran over to him.

"Of course I'm alive." He said,

"Equinox gave you CPR, no mouth to mouth though." Jaguar told him. She felt herself begin to blush.

"It was nothing really." She managed.

"Thanks Equinox." Seaweed thanked her as he got to his feet. His eyes drifted to her wing. It had been dislocated in her dive bomb impact.

"It's fine." She tried to move her wing out of his sight but failed.

"It looks dislocated." He told her as he circled around it.

"Then can you relocate it for me?" She asked him,

"Yes I can." He replied and started to walk towards her.

"Aw COME ON!" She yelled as Seaweed's tail hit the spot and relocated her wing.

"Are you-" Jaguar started,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, clutching her wing tightly away from Seaweed.

"Come on guys, let's go." Sunny called, she was already lifting off. She painfully joined them as her wing was still sore from SEAWEED SLAMMING IT WITH HIS TAIL! How rude. They flew into the air and started the journey to the Rainforest. Seaweed lit up his stripes at her,

"What are you doing?" She asked him, both the boys burst into laughter.

"Boys" she hissed under her breath and picked up speed to fly ahead of them.

"Fine!" Seaweed exclaimed, "let's race, first to the Rainforest wins!"

"Oh it's on swordfish skull." She challenged,

"3…… 2……. 1……. GO!" Seaweed cried, she zoomed forward, saving some speed and energy for later while Seaweed flew as fast as he could.

"Come on Volcano brain, think you can out fly me?" Seaweed teased,

"Both you will fall to the night of the mighty Jaguar!" Jaguar yelled as he pulled ahead, but was quickly overtaken by the two others. She shot up high in the sky so Seaweed wouldn't know where she was. Sunny overtook Jaguar, She was pretty sure that Sunny didn't care and wasn't trying. Seaweed started to fall back, he couldn't keep up his pace. She overtook him. He still looked smug as he didn't know that she was ahead of him. She put on a burst of speed and soared into the Rainforest. Her face turned smug as she flew in front of Seaweed, she did a flip and saw His smug face go slack as she was in front of him.

"What, How!" He exclaimed,

"Your just not fast enough!" She loudly replied, She flew through the trees and landed in the Rainwing village. Seaweed about two seconds behind, Sunny landed about nine seconds before Jaguar.

"I'm going to go see the Queen." Sunny told everyone. They all nodded and laid down to catch their breath.

"That was fun." She panted. Clay walked by, after being hugged by Sunny, saying stuff. Starflight walked out to her and they had this adorable conversation. After a bit Clay walked over to them.

"Where's Peril?" He asked politely,

"We has asked her to get some Brightsting Cactus and come back, I thought she might of come here instead or something." She replied nervously,

"So she's missing!" Clay exclaimed,

"Yeah." Seaweed told him in obvious dismay.

"We need to find her." Clay worried,

"Clay, we're having a dragonet meeting." Tsunami said as she walked over to them. Clay nodded and left them. _Where was Peril?_

 **Author's Note -**

 **Where's Peril? If you can find out than good for you! All will soon be revealed, gotta keep those Secrets close for a little more.**

 **\- Leederlee**


	21. Peace?

**_Part 21 - Peace?_**

The three Sandwing Princesses were there. Peril was still missing. Did they have any hope? Blister, Blaze and Burn were all standing there. Smolder had gotten the box and Burn was taunting Blister. Jaguar listened closely to the box. Snakes, Dragonbite Viper, hisses were coming from it. But the hisses never ceased, there was never a stop like there would've been if there was one snake. Actually, the more he listened, at points it was louder and at some it was quieter. _There's two snakes in that box!_ He realized. He had to tell her.

"BURN!" he called, her neck swiveled towards him, her black eyes boring into him, "There's two snakes in that box!" Burn smiled, lifted off into the air, aimed the box at Blister and opened the box wide. The two snakes lunged at Blister and the first's fangs sunk into her chest. Her eyes went wide,

"H-how?" she stuttered,

"Come on little sister, you thought you could take the throne from me?" Burn sneered. Blister's head fell to the ground, the Sandwing princess was dead. The two snakes started to slither elsewhere. Jaguar shot one with his venom while Shiver shot the other with his frostbreath. The threat was gone.

"Burn!" Sunny cried, "This was to be peaceful!"

"YEAH!" Called a Sandwing from the crowd, "We'll never accept you as Queen!"

"Smolder, bring it out." Burn commanded. He nodded, bring what out? Soon Smolder and some guards emerged, and in their grasp was a prisoner. And that prisoner was Peril.

 **Peril's Point of View**

She squirmed in the guard's grasp. Her mouth was clamped shut with a metal device, like the ones that they had put on the Rainwings on the Nightwing volcano. She saw Clay, he looked both relieved and scared. She had gone out to get the cactus but when she had gotten back Burn had captured her, she had called her 'leverage'. Now she realized why. She was going to make the dragonets of destiny chose her as Queen, or she would die. She was pushed into place next to Burn. Her venomous tail was pressed near her heart.

"Chose me as Queen or little Peril here dies." Burn commanded. On Peril's metal gag was to breathing holes. Peril started to angle one at Burn's face as she spoke. She pressed one nostril against the hole.

"And soon Blaze will follow." Burn added. A scavenger and Sunny started to dig out Queen Oasis's grave. _Three_ Peril counted in her head. Another dragonet started to dig.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU FOOLS! I WILL KILL HER!" Burn roared at them, moving the barb closer to her heart, _two_ Peril continued to count down.

"Let her go." Clay demanded,

"Silly Mudwing, now why would I do that?" she asked, _ONE_! Peril's mind roared, she shot fire out of her nostrils. One flame shot out of one air hole, the other shot out right into Burn's face.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, moving her tail and releasing Peril from her grasp. She flew as fast as she could over to Clay. They hugged tightly, he then took off her mouth guard.

"YOU IDIOT!" Burn yelled at them, she clutched her face. The fire had hit her eye and burned it into ashed. She turned to look at them with her remaining eye, it was filled with pure hatred. Peril turned around to look at the dragons who were digging, they had found the Eye of Onyx.

"GIVE THAT TO ME!" Burn roared, she dove towards them to grab it. Suddenly Thorn appeared and blocked her, knocking Burn to the side.

"Mom!" Sunny cheered and hugged her. She looked up at her mom and placed to necklace over her horns and around her neck.

"I CHOSE THORN AS THE NEW SANDWING QUEEN!" She called to the crowd, they all erupted in cheers. Burn shook herself and got up, shaking the sand from her scales, Thorn got into a defencive position. Burn noticed that she wouldn't win and said,

"I'll be back for my throne Thorn." she sneered, "you just watch."

"Fine." Thorn replied stubbornly,

"Smolder, come on." Burn beckoned,

"Nah, I think I'll stay with Queen Thorn." he replied to his sister,

"Fine," Burn told him as she started to fly away, "Then you'll die with her." and with that the Sandwing princess flew off.

"I pledge my allegiance to Queen Thorn!" Blaze told Thorn quickly, saluting to her. She probably didn't want to die like Blister did.

"WE PLEDGE OUR ALLEGIANCE TO QUEEN THORN!" Echoed the remaining Sandwings. The others had left with Burn. Everyone bowed, the war was over…….. For now.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Is the war over or has it just begun?**

 **There were not any questions in the comments so I don't answer any!**

 **\- Leederlee**


	22. The Chase

_**Part 22 - The Chase**_

The war was over, the dragonets were starting an academy at Jade Mountain. Peril had been offered a spot as a homeroom teacher but, she decided to wait a bit. She was talking with Clay about it, again.

"Are you sure?" Clay asked her again,

"I need to wait a bit to decide!" she exclaimed,

"It could be the Ruby winglet." Clay tried again,

"I'll think about it!" She repeated,

"It would mean that an entire new winglet of dragonets could come!" Clay pleaded, "It would make the Skywings feel comfortable with a Skywing teacher there."

"Just give me a bit." She resolved,

"Guys, there's a dragon approaching." She heard Starflight's voice call from outside the cave.

"Lets go." She told him and they took off to greet them. They approached the red Skywing that was waiting for them, they were holding something. As they got closer she realized something,

"Thats Queen Scarlet!" Peril yelled, the queen yelled something about killing them and threw what she was holding at them. It was the severed head of Queen Glory. Scarlet started to fly away, Peril shot into the sky in hot pursuit. She heard some others lift off to chase Scarlet also, She looked back and saw Tsunami, Equinox, Jaguar, Seaweed, Shiver, Willow, Phoenix and Sandstone. Only she and Phoenix could keep up close to the ex-Queen Scarlet. Scarlet's head whipped around, taking in all the new dragons. Soon they disappeared into the clouds with Seaweed and Equinox close behind. _Those two were fast fliers!_ Peril thought in surprise. She got closer and closer to Scarlet.

"Not today Peril!" She yelled and then whirled around and kicked her wing, hard. Peril plummeted from the sky.

"Phoenix!" She cried out to her friend. Phoenix looked down and dove down to help her. Scarlet fled from view. They had lost their chance. Phoenix grabbed onto her arm and tried to slow her fall, she hit the ground hard and fell unconscious.

* * *

Peril woke up to four dragons looming over her. She rubbed her aching head,

"What happened?" She asked them, her head throbbing with pain. Now that she thought about it, her entire _body_ burned with pain. She looked around and saw her impact mark on the ground, she had been slammed into the ground. Her wing had been totally unable to work during her fall.

"Well Tsunami went off on her own to get Scarlet." Seaweed started,

"And then you fell from the sky." Equinox finished for him,

"What about Scarlet?" She wondered, "What happened to her?"

"She, uh, got away…" Phoenix admitted, Peril let her head drop to the ground, "It wasn't like I was going to catch up or anything, I'm not that fast."

"You are too!" Sandstone argued with her.

"Guys just stop, we have to find Scarlet, before it's too late." Peril warned them.

"And how do we do that genius?" Sandstone asked,

"Simple," Peril told everyone, " I take a nap."

 **Author's Note -**

 **I AM AT CHAPTER 22! I should've celebrated this at 20 chapters but whatever right?** **The OC room has closed but I'll try to use the ones you gave me. Thanks for all your amazing comments they light up mu day with your epic words. Great for getting through School which started yesterday. I'm surprised people read this part. I know this one was kinda short. Wait... Did you think that this story was over! NEVER! (Some dayyyyyyyyyy)**

 **\- Leederlee**


	23. Sleep

_**Part 23 - Sleep**_

"How will that help exactly?" Equinox asked politely,

"Scarlet has dreamvisted you a lot!" Phoenix proclaimed in realization, "All you have to do is sleep to try to get a clue!" Peril nodded. She got comfortable on a rock and fell asleep. Equinox thought, _We can't go anywhere until Peril wakes up, I'll watch until she bolts upward and spreads news like an Oracle._ She plopped down on a rock and looked at Peril. It was like someone was pushing her eyelids down. She rested her head on her front two hands, waiting. It became too hard to keep her eyes open and she fell asleep.

 _She was in an odd place, the room flickered to reveal a melted Scarlet face and a weird mountain in the background. She willed herself to wake up but she couldn't. The room slowly began to light up._

" _What's going on?" She asked loudly,_

" _Equinox?" She heard Peril's voice reply._

" _Peril, your here too?" She wondered,_

" _Yes, you both are here, you fall asleep, you come here because I've seen your whole group." Scarlet's voice told them in a bored tone,_

" _I can just wake up, you know that right?" she said,_

" _Actually you can't" Scarlet corrected, pointing to a necklace she was wearing it, it was big enough to hold a small scroll parchment, "I have had this enchanted so whoever I drag into my dream is unable to wake up until I do."_

" _Oh no." She answered. Then she remembered something, when she and Twilight were little she used to talk in her sleep every night and on occasion sleep walk. She didn't sleep deeply, in fact she could still hear the birds chirping from outside. She made her legs stand up in the real world and in the dream, concentrating hard. She couldn't let Scarlet know what she was doing._

" _I'm going to walk around outside" she lied,_

" _Not like you'll be able to escape so I don't see what it will do." Scarlet yawned and motioned her away with a talon. She hurried out, running for awhile until she felt herself ram hard into scales._

 **Seaweed's Point of View**

Equinox rammed into his side, her eyes closed,

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly, "Who is this?"

"Seaweed," He answered, "Open your eyes." he turned away from her and laid down to go to sleep, Equinox felt around and then sat down next to him.

"I can't, I'm asleep." she replied,

"As if." He grumbled in disbelief, he wanted to sleep to pass the time.

"What are you doing?" she commanded,

"I'm trying to sleep." he told her, she hit him hard with her tail,

"NO!" She screamed, the other dragons looked over at them, "if you fall asleep then you won't be able to wake up! We need to find Scarlet and wake her up. She has this thing that if you fall asleep you can't wake up, I'm sleepwalking and talking in my sleep. I can't see you." She withdrew her tail, her scales slid along his as she did.

"Then we need to leave now!" Phoenix said as she walked over, "I overheard your conversation." They devised a way to carry the sleeping dragons (Equinox included because she would probably crash) by making stretchers (Sandstone knew how to make them) and they had to haul Peril onto one and Equinox laid in the other. Sandstone and Shiver carried Peril's while Seaweed and Jaguar carried Equinox's. Equinox described where she thought that Scarlet would be (a mountain that she had seen in her dream, Phoenix had known where it was) and they set off.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Another day, another chapter.** **OK** **, I** **admit** **, I don't post everyday. My teacher is having us do companion books and I need to write a fan fiction for it. I don't know if I should use this one or write another one, wish me luck on deciding (Hopefully with help from my friends) on it.**

 **\- Leederleef**


	24. Mountains

_**Part 24 - Mountains**_

The dragons were surprisingly light. Jaguar knew he couldn't fall asleep. If he did he wouldn't wake up. Phoenix was ahead of them by 10 wingbeats, keeping up her Skywing speed. Soon the mountain came into view.

"This is it." Phoenix said.

"Are we there?" Equinox asked in a sleepy voice as she rolled over in her stretcher.

"Yeah, we are." Jaguar told her. He missed seeing her happy indigo eyes, her smile was still there but she would end up running into trees. He missed her, it was like she and Peril were dead. He _had_ to save Equinox from Scarlet's grasp, no matter what it took. He set his determined gaze on the mountain, he looked over at Seaweed and saw the same look in his eyes.

"Let's do this." Seaweed's clearly determined voice called out to the group. They stormed into the cave. Jaguar and Seaweed carefully set down Equinox while the others set down Peril. Scarlet was lying down and sleeping on the floor with the dreamvisitor up to her head. Jaguar walked up to her and kicked it away, Equinox and Peril woke up at the same time, they both looked around. Peril shot up and growled at Scarlet, Equinox just got up and turned around.

"You." Peril hissed, at her, smoke rising from her snout. Seaweed walked up to Scarlet, standing right next to Jaguar.

"We have guests." Scarlet called, a Skywing stepped into the cave, holding two obsidian earrings, he walked up to Seaweed and Jaguar, _MOVE!_ He yelled at himself, he tried to move but his muscles wouldn't listen. He was lost in her eyes, they were hypnotizing him, he couldn't move a muscle, he couldn't even scream. The Skywing clipped the earing on his ear and the other on Seaweed's.

"Done my Queen." The Skywing said,

"No go change into a more useful set please." Scarlet commanded, the Skywing left. Jaguar felt his form changing, his scales changed, his mind started to feel mushy, repeating a phrase in his head. _I am a Skywing named Thistle. I have super strength. I am completely loyal to Queen Scarlet, I will obey her every command and never harm her._

"What?" Jaguar started to say. He felt himself stop shifting. His head felt fine, he looked over at the dragon next to him. A male orange Skywing stood next to him. HIe caught a glance at his deep red scales and body rippling with muscles as he turned to bow to Queen Scarlet. The other dragon did too.

"Spike and Thistle correct?" Scarlet asked,  
"Yes my Queen, what is your bidding?" Spike, the other dragon, said.

"Bring the intruders to me, dead or alive." Scarlet tol them. Thistle dove at the nearest dragon, it happened to be a Skywing, _Peril_ Thistle's mind identified her, _Enemy and traitor to the Queen._ He hit her in the head and she slumped to the ground. He dragged her to the Queen and then went after another. He saw a Nightwing step out of the shadows with more obsidian earrings. _Shapeshifter the Nightwing, Ally_ Thistle's brain told him. The obsidian earrings were clipped onto Phoenix (Whom Spike had captured) and Peril. The two shifted into Rose and Amber. In a matter of no time almost all the dragons had been caught, Willow had turned into Marigold, Shiver into Cumulus and Sandstone into Inferno. Equinox was still missing. Thistle crept through the cave tunnels.

"I WANT HER, IF YOU FIND HER, CHANGE HER OR KILL HER!" Queen Scarlet screamed, only he and Spike were inside looking, the rest were searching outside. His sharp ears picked up the scatter of a mouse followed by a swish of a tail. He walked around the corner and saw her, Equinox. Thistle silently pounced on her. Pinning her to the ground.

"Jaguar, you know me!" She pleaded, "Don't hurt me." His grasp loosened, _What am I doing? I would never harm her!_ He yelled at himself. _I am a Skywing named Thistle. I have super strength. I am completely loyal to Queen Scarlet, I will obey her every command and never harm her._ The words flew through his head like a speeding Skywing. He tightened his grip on the enemy dragon. _KILL HER_ his thoughts screamed, _No, you would never hurt her!_ Said a voice from deep inside him.

"Jaguar, you don't want to do this." She told him, his grip loosened again as the phrase started up again. _I am a Skywing named Thistle. I have super strength. I am completely loyal to Queen Scarlet, I will obey her every command and never harm her._ Equinox's hand slipped out and he felt two talons close on his earing and pull. The earing was ripped out of his ear. He felt his mind return to normal. His ripped ear healed and his scales return to normal. The second earing he had wrapped his tail around fell to the ground. If Scarlet found them, they'd be toast.

"Scarlet will find us" Jaguar stated,

"I have an idea" Equinox said, "Give me those earrings." he did. She opened the one he had been wearing just seconds ago and a small scroll rolled out. She read it and then ripped off part of it. It now read, _I am a Skywing named Thistle. I have super strength._ She took the one meant for her and opened it, once again a small scroll rolled out. She ripped off part of it so it read, _I am a Skywing named Sun. I have super strength._ They put the scrolls back in the earings and put them on. His Rainwing features melted away and he turned into Thistle once more. Equinox looked less dazzling in this new form. She opened her wings to their full extend. She was an orangish red with orangish yellow webs between her wings and the same color under scales. She spun around to look at him and gave him her amazing smile.

"Lets go Thistle!" she said as she bounded out of the tunnel and into the largest cave where Scarlet was sitting.

"I got her with the earing my Queen." They both bowed.

"Good." Scarlet said, looking extremely pleased, "Now let's go get my kingdom back."

"Your wish is our command" Sun said.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Sorry if this chapter is confusing and horrible. I was sick when I wrote it. I still am sick. I had to stay home from school and everything. I'm in my school musical! YAY!** **Luckily** **I don't have to sing a solo.  
I hope I get well soon!**

 **\- Leederlee**


	25. Infiltrators

**Apology note -**

 **I'm SO SORRY for not updating for so long! My one reason was - MATH IS EVIL!**

 _ **Part 25 - Infiltrators**_

She hoped this would work, if Scarlet found out that they weren't under her control then they'd be dead meat. They were flying towards the Sky kingdom, with Burn. Scarlet and Burn were teamed up again, even after the venom incident. Burn had offered to rule all of Pyrrhia side-by-side with her. They wanted to take over the world and they were going to stop them. She and Jaguar were going to free everyone else from Scarlet's spell, they just had to get started. They needed a spot where no one could see them.

"Let's take a quick break" Burn announced, no one did anything,

"Come on minions, listen to my ally" Scarlet said with a small, deformed smile at Burn, "Soar, prepare this to fix my face please." she tossed him the necklace she had been wearing. He nodded, they quietly landed on the ground after catching it.

"Spike and I will guard the camp." She told the Ex-Queen,

"Fine Sun, don't get in trouble…" Scarlet replied, they went off. Soon the other dragons faded from view and it was just the two of them.

"Hey Sea- I mean, Spike, can I see your earing?" she didn't wait for an answer and quicky clamped his snout shut to stop him from screaming and then tore it out. He started to change and blood was rushing out of his ear where she had ripped out the earring. She ripped off the part about being Scarlet's minion, shoved it back in the earing and clipped back on his ear. The transformation reversed and his scales stopped turning green and started turning back to orange.

"What… happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going up to Scarlet. No wait, Thistle…. I _was_ Thistle!"

"Yeah, ummm, Scarlet has an animus and they transformed us all using these earrings." she gestured to the earing on his ear. His talon reached up and brushed up against the earring.

"Then what?"

"You guys searched for me but Jaguar found me and stopped himself and now I just _look_ like Sun. But I'm not you see. Jaguar and I took off the part of the spell that made us be controlled see look!" she showed his the ripped off piece of the spell.

"Thanks Equinox." He said,

"No problem." She said as she burned the ripped off part of the scroll, "And remember, call me Sun" He nodded, soon Scarlet called them back to camp to leave. Three dragons freed so far, 5 more to go. Seaweed would get Peril, She would get Phoenix and Jaguar would get Shiver. After that they decided that Phoenix would get Sandstone's because no one else wanted to. Soon enough Peril and Phoenix were free because it wasn't as obvious in flight because their scales didn't change colors completely. Five down, three to go. The Skywing castle came into view,

"My kingdom…." Scarlet sighed, a claw reached up to her new scar-free scales. Thanks to magic the scars the Glory had given her were gone. Remove her necklace her hideous, scared face would come back. Equinox _really_ hoped that it would never be taken off, because that dragon's face scary!

"It isn't yet" Burn growled at the Ex-Queen,

"But sooner than most would think." she replied calmly. They landed and the guard looked at them in horror.

"I'm here for my throne" Scarlet demanded, taking a step towards the already terrified guard,

"Y-you won't get past m-me!" The guard yelled in fright,

"Cumulus, take care of him" Scarlet ordered. Cumulus got into a fighting stance, the guard screamed in fright and flew away.

"OH MY BURNING MOONS HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Equinox could faintly hear the guard screaming as he ran away.

"Leave him, lets go." Scarlet commanded the rest of them and they went off to get her throne back.

"Yes my Queen" Equinox said with a bit of anger slipping into her voice. Scarlet didn't seem to hear it as they entered the castle. Soon there plan would launch into action and Scarlet would be taken down to her knees. Lower then she had ever been.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Okay, so after a dragon is freed from the spell I call them by their real name but, they are still refereed to as their fake name when someone speaks to them.  
COMMENT RESPONSES:  
LynxtheIcewing - Thank you! That's so nice! I'm so glad you like it.  
**

 **As some may already know... I'm in my school musical! I also won my Bible Quiz game today (I'm in Bible Quiz at school) so YAY!  
Also, Lutheran Schools week has started at my school! Monday was 80's day, Tuesday was Favorite character day (I dressed up like a Ninja and was Nyssa Al Gual from the Arrow (I don't know if I spelled it right)) today was Sports day (I missed it due to Bible Quiz but it was SO WORTH IT because after our game we went to Wendy's) tomorrow is Uniquely You day and Friday is Pajama Day!  
You didn't need to know that and I don't know if your still reading this. If you are then YOU ARE AWESOME!**

 **\- Leederlee**


	26. Actions

_**Part 26 - Actions**_

Peril looked around. After they had gone in almost all of them had been secretly freed of Scarlet's spell. Jaguar hadn't said much but, Equinox had told her that it was because he overcame the spell after remembering their friendship. _As if_ Peril thought, _I bet Jaguar likes her_. Clay entered her mind but she quickly shoved the image out. She was doing this for him, so that he would be safe, so her friends would be safe. Then she remembered Peak. Her friend that had died because of Scarlet. And Ash… she felt a tear come to her eye and quickly wiped it off her scales. She sniffed, Burn shot her a confused look so she straightened up. She changed her thoughts to her new friends, Phoenix, Sandstone, Shiver, Seaweed, Willow, Equinox and Jaguar. Willow, Seaweed, Equinox and Jaguar we're all still young Dragonets. Only at 4 years old, yet they had stepped up to this journey. Equinox and Willow were like little sisters to everybody. They had all grown so close, Peril was about 8 years old. She saw the room they were approaching. The dragonet dormitory. _Now why would we go here first?_ Peril thought to herself. She looked over at Phoenix.

"Rose," Scarlet commanded her, "You and Amber go guard the door." she reluctantly nodded. She had to do what Scarlet wanted, even if she didn't want to. She and Phoenix (Amber) walked out and stood by the door. She listened to what the little dragonets were saying to Scarlet and tried to contain her laughter. Then she heard Cliff's name. The Ex-Skywing Queen walked out with the terrified dragonet. She saw Soar and the others come out behind her. She shot Phoenix a worried look and then followed, what horrible things were in store for the young prince?

* * *

She could hear the small prince singing a song under his breath. Something about _We the dragons of the Sky_ it sounded nice. She noticed him starting to shiver softly. He drifted off into sleep, obviously extremely cold. She quietly walked over to him and laid down, putting her body around his to keep him warm. She rested her head on her front talons and could feel his body slowly stop shivering at her chest. She drifted off into sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

"GET UP!" Scarlet yelled, Peril felt a stab of grief shoot through her heart. Kestrel, Ash, the last time she was here… Kestrel. Her mother, whom she had left to die. She tried to push away her memories as she got up. But it was to no avail.

 _Ash was chasing her around in circles,_

" _You can't catch me!" She taunted and lept into the air, opening her wings to do a short glide._

" _Yes I can!" Ash protested, "I have supa speed!"_

" _NO!" She told him, "I go the fastest!" Ash was laughing behind her. They were still learning how to fly and weren't that good at it, Peril was no exception. She leapt into the air a second time and tried to flap. She went higher! Then she tried again and failed._

" _AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she plummeted to the ground, her small wings flapping wildly. Kestrel entered the room, her eyes widened as she saw her daughter falling and ran towards Peril. She jumped into the air and caught Peril. She slowly put her back on the ground. She looked straight into Peril's blue eyes._

" _What did I say about flying?" She questioned the young dragonet,_

" _To not do it when your not around…" Peril answered meekly._

" _YOU COULD OF DIED!" Kestrel shouted at her, "If I wasn't here when I was then you could've died Peril! Died!" Peril could see a forming tear sparkle in her mother's eye and jumped on her mom and hugged her. Kestrel looked down at her daughter. Peril wetted her mother's chest with her tears._

" _Thank you mommy." She hiccuped, "I love you." Kestrel wrapped her wings around her,  
_ " _I love you too."_

"WERE YOU FOOLS NOT LISTENING!" Scarlet shouted, "I SAID TO GET UP!" She snapped out of the memory and sat up straight. Cliff struggled to get up, he looked into his grandmother's angry yellow eyes.

"S-S-Sorry Grandma…" Cliff apologized,

"It's Queen Scarlet" She sneered at her grandson, "I have some business to take care of, Everyone come with me." Everyone nodded and followed Scarlet out of the room. Equinox walked over to Peril,

"Everyone's free" She whispered, "It's go time." Peril nodded. She hated being Rose. She looked down as she felt something touch her side. Cliff was nervously walking next to her. She smiled down at him, then she looked up and saw Ruby in her cage. Didn't this happen yesterday? No, this time Ruby launched herself out at Scarlet in pure and utter anger. But Scarlet easily flipped over and pinned Ruby to the ground. Cliff gasped,

"You fool…" She heard Burn mutter from the background. She turned to Equinox who nodded. Scarlet rose her talon up to kill Ruby,

"NOW!" Peril yelled, she and Phoenix grabbed Scarlet and ripped her away from Ruby. _Spell given super strength, helpful!_ She thought as she watched Phoenix pin down Scarlet. Seaweed and Jaguar were both on top of Burn. Well, Seaweed was pinning her down while Jaguar laid on top of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Soar start to turn around, getting ready to run. Peril dove after him, quickly pinning him to the ground.

"Thank you." she heard Ruby say, Peril reached up to her ear and took out the earing, trusting her own strength to hold Soar down. She slowly morphed into Peril once more. She looked into Soar's eyes,

"Give me one reason that we shouldn't put you away forever." She growled at him. He smiled at her,

"Peril, I am your father."

 **Author's Note -**

 **OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S LIKE STAR WARS ALL OVER AGAIN! EXCEPT THIS TIME WE ALL ALREADY KNEW THAT!  
Comment answers-  
LynxtheIcewing - Thanks again!**

 **Anyway, my play is today... Hope I remember all my lines...**

 **\- Me**


	27. Heritage

_**Part 27 - Heritage**_

"Impossible…" Peril started, "No, my father can't be you! You helped Scarlet!"

"She paid me well. I had talents, she used them." Soar tried to explain to her. Ruby walked over to them.

"Are you two done now, I have a mother to take care of." Ruby told them, "Guards, take these dragons to prison." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seaweed and Jaguar punch Burn in the face, knocking her out. She turned towards them.

"I have always wanted to do that" Seaweed said as he rubbed his fist. Jaguar and Seaweed both took their earrings off. Equinox had already taken out her earing and was talking to Queen Ruby. _I haven't been here since the arena!_ Peril thought as she also walked up to the queen after the guards had taken her father away. _I've really never met my Queen!_ The thought sprinted through her head as she opened her mouth to talk to Ruby.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked Peril,

"I'm Peril, Kestrel's daughter, Ash's sister." She answered quickly,

"Oh, Peril." Ruby trailed off, "You were that dragon that went missing about a year ago correct?" Peril nodded,

"So, being Queen and all," Peril asked hesitantly, "Am I allowed to see my father?"

"Yes" Ruby sighed, "if you must, I have matters to attend to. Can I ask you to watch Cliff?" Peril nodded again,

"What is your business?"

"I have to challenge my mother for the throne."

"MOMMY!" Cliff yelled as he ran over and hugged Ruby tightly.

"Scarlet is to no worry to you!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"RUBY!" Scarlet's scream echoed through the halls, as if on cue, "GET OFF MY THRONE YOU COWARD!" Ruby gestured to the hallways.

"See" Ruby tried to explain,

"Just lock her up!" the guard argued, Peril looked at him more closely, _It's Windcurrent!_ Peril thought. She remembered the first time they'd met, she'd knocked him unconscious and pretended to be him! Ruby just shook her head,

"Some believe that Scarlet should still be Queen, I must take it the correct way." Scarlet might win, no, Scarlet would probably win. Cliff could be left motherless and left with his merciless grandmother. Ruby left the room, guards rushing after her as she did.

"Where's the other dragon?" Cliff asked suddenly,

"What do you mean?" She turned to look at him,

"Rose, I think." Cliff tried to explain,

"I _am_ Rose" Cliff looked her straight in the face, as if trying to identify her. Eventually he shook his head,

"You don't look like her."

"I was under a spell then, now I'm me."

"So your a good dragon now?"

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled down at him. _I want to keep him safe from Scarlet_ She thought, _She doesn't deserve to ruin more happiness._

* * *

Cliff was sleeping and Peril was heading to the dungeons to talk to her 'father'. Beside the door to his cell was his case of jewelry that she had never seen him without. He was sitting in the corner, looking at her. She cocked her head at him,

"Why tell me now?" She demanded, "And why come here now."

"I was in the breeding program with your mother." He tried to explain, "Then Scarlet told me to stay away, I only recently figured out that you were my daughter." Peril sighed,

"Are you an animus?" she asked, putting her head straight to look into his eye.

"No, but" He gestured to his bag that was lying on the floor, "That scroll in there replicates it."

"I see…" She thought for a moment, "Did you know that Ruby is going to challenge Scarlet?" His eyes widened for a second, darted to his scroll and then relaxed as the rested back on her.

"Interesting…" he trailed off, looking at his scroll again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She roared at him, flaring her wings.

"Nothing, well, if what I _did_ do had worked then that wouldn't be happening right now."

"I'm going to find out what you did" Peril promised as she turned around to walk away, "And Ruby will win."

"WAIT!" She heard him call, she spun around to look at her father once more.

"Is- Is your mother still alive?" He asked hesitantly, "Is Kestrel here?"

"She died." Peril replied stubbornly, "No thanks to you!" And with that, she left.

* * *

 **Back in the Rainforest**

Twilight soared through the trees. He and Equinox had applied for Jade Mountain Academy a long time ago. Well, she heard that Peril might be a teacher and convinced him to apply. He really wanted to leave and find Equinox, he missed her so much. Her smile, her energetic personality, her laugh. He sighed, he really wanted to leave the Rainforest. _That's it_ he decided, he was going to find them. He soared out of the Rainforest and over towards Jade Mountain. _Equinox, I'm coming_ he thought.

 **Author's Note -**

 **HI!**

 **\- ME!**


	28. Game of Thrones

_**Part 28 - Game of Thrones**_

Peril made her way to the old arena, where the challenge was being held. There was a thunderstorm going on, rain pattered on the arena sands. _This is no game for the throne, this is just brutal._ Peril thought sadly. Cliff scooted closer to her as the fight began. Peril examined Ruby. _What could Soar of put a scroll inside?_ She asked herself. Then a glint of light caught Ruby's ear for a second. An earring, big enough to hold a small scroll. Cliff was right, Ruby was not fighting as she usually did and Scarlet didn't look the least bit worried.

"Scarlet's probably going to win" She heard Sandstone say from the background,

"Well you could try to be a _bit_ more positive don't you think?" Equinox asked, seconds past, "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Peril smiled. _That earring must be what Soar enchanted!_ She thought as she dug through the memories that she had of seeing Ruby. Never had she seen her without it. Peril flew into the arena,

"I'm helping you your highness" Peril muttered as she unclipped the earing. The Queen stuttered about having a sister for a few seconds. The red seemed to seep from her scales and turn orange, her body changed and when she was done changing. She was Tourmaline. The princess that had gone missing years ago, when Peril and Ash were just baby dragonets. Everyone thought that Queen Scarlet had had Marron kill her. But here she was. The fight waged on as Peril returned to her seat.

"What if Ruby doesn't win?" Willow asked nervously from the background. Peril looked over at her friends. Shiver's tail inched closer to Willows but stopped.

"She will win." Shiver reassured her. His eyes went wide when Willow twinned her tail around his. Equinox smiled from the side. Out of the corner of her eye Peril saw a Nightwing approaching them. She stared him down, Equinox noticed her gaze and followed it to the dragon.

"Twilight!" She squealed in surprise as he came over to sit next to him, "How did you know where we were?"

"Dragons told me rumors about your group in the Skywing kingdom so I came." He explained.

"Hows Clay doing?" Peril asked curiously.

"He's doing fine." Twilight reassured her, "He's helping the others get Jade Mountain ready." _Does he still want me to be a teacher?_ Peril thought, _I could move back to the Skywing kingdom now… But do I want to?_ Moving back would mean leaving Clay.

"Has he said anything about me?" She wondered,

"He keeps wondering if your alright." Twilight said. Then he turned back to Equinox and the started talking. _Clay's worried about me!_ Peril's heart leapt, she missed him. Gazing into his eyes, hearing his voice, the feeling of his scales against her's. She couldn't wait to go back.

 **LATER!**

"I need to be Ruby again." Tourmaline told her firmly, the rain had washed Scarlet's blood off her now orange scales.

"I still have the earring but you may want to change somethings." Peril explained, "Or if you want it redone entirely, my father, Soar can help you with that." Ruby nodded, Peril took out the scroll and burned it into ashes. The two traveled down to the dungeons.

"So what did you do to Marron when you became queen?" Peril asked her,

"I banished him because, one, I thought he had killed Tourmaline and two, he's a monster."  
Peril shook her head, "Didn't he just follow orders like the rest of us?" She asked her Queen, "He killed because Scarlet told him to, not because he loved it."

"Maybe you're right, maybe after this I'll invite him back." Queen Ruby said as they approached Soar's cell. His hand was trying to grab the scroll and his shapes. Ruby snatched them away.

"How do you do your magic." Peril demanded,

"Peril-" Soar started,

"If you tell the truth you might be allowed to come back with me." She offered, he _was_ the only family she had left.

"I write the enchantment on the scroll, rip it off and then put it in a piece of jewelry." He explained, she noticed his necklace. She quickly grabbed it through the bars.

"What enchantment is on this?" She demanded. She snapped it off his neck and his body and color began to change. Soar's scales started turning a yellowish-green. His body was thinner too and his tail curved, Soar was no Skywings, he was a Rainwing. Peril backed up a a bit and bumped into a wall.

"I'M HALF RAINWING?!" She exclaimed, she looked down and tried to make her scales change. Maybe she could spit venom or something else cool.

"No, my enchantment made me a pure Skywing, you are pure Skywing." Soar said.

"Who are you now?" Tourmaline demanded,

"Chameleon, that has always been who I am." He told her, "Any super powers? You could be able to see the future, have super strength… the possibilities are endless!"

"Fine, I want it to say 'Turn this dragon into Queen Ruby of the Skywings, with all of her memories intact'."

"No super powers?" Chameleon questioned,

"Write what I said." She commanded, Peril watched as her father wrote down the spell and handed it to Peril. Tourmaline stuck her head over her shoulder as she checked it. Then she put the parchment into the earing and handed it to the queen.

"I checked it, it is exactly what you asked for." Peril said, the queen nodded as she put the earring back on. The moment she clipped it onto her ear her scales began to shift colors again. Her body changed once more and she turned back into Ruby. Peril remembered how her body had changed when she had undid her own enchantment, her scales, however, had stayed the same color as they had been while she was Rose. Peril opened Charmeleon's prison door, as she had promised, and gave him back the ripped necklace.

"Thank you Peril." Queen Ruby said as they walked out of the prison, Charmeleon had turned back into Soar again. But he wasn't wearing the necklace, now an earring was clipped into his ear.

"You're welcome." She responded, she turned to Soar again, "I'm living in the rainforest right now by the way." Charmeleon turned to Queen Ruby,

"May I stay here instead then?" He asked her, "I'll do anything you need, whenever, if you pay me."

"Fine." Ruby grunted. Peril looked out a nearby window at the rainy sky, a flash of lightning zoomed across it. When this weather passed, Peril knew that it would be time to head home.

Peril laid on her old bed. Charmeleon had decided to claim her old house as his new home and was sleeping in Kestrel's old room. Phoenix and Sandstone were both sleeping in the living room and Phoenix was close to Sandstone for warmth. Willow was sleeping in Ash's bed while Equinox, Jaguar, Seaweed and Twilight were all in a heap in the corner. Peril soon fell asleep, thinking about Clay's proposal of being a teacher. He had also asked Shiver, he had said yes. Sandstone was (Reluctantly) going to be a herbs teacher, Phoenix had taken weeks to convince him. Peril drifted off to sleep, thinking of Clay.

 **Author's Note -**

 **I'M NOT TYPING THIS AGAIN! 10TH TIME BETTER BE THE CHARM!**  
 **The series is coming to a close but, I'm thinking of doing a sequel with Seaweed, Equinox, Jaguar and Twilight at Jade Mountain Academy. My baby cousin was born yesterday. I got to go see the Harlem Globetrotters at Little Cesar's Arena. I joined girl's basketball! I've written this Author's not so many times it's not even funny.**


	29. Home

_**Part 29 - Home**_

They had been flying for a while, Peril could hear Twilight and Jaguar talking about how their wings hurt. Peril just rolled her eyes,

"Would it feel better if I came back there and set them on fire?" Peril asked angrily, "I THINK NOT!" a flame shot out of her nostrils. That had shut them up, along with some laughter from Equinox. Burn had been transported (Along with lots of tranquilizer darts) To the Sandwing Stronghold for Queen Thorn to deal with. Their troubles were over, she could settle down _With Clay_ her mind added. Soon enough the peaks of Jade Mountain came into view. She put on a burst of speed. _Clay!_ Her heart sang joyfully, she could see him again! She did a mid-air summer-sult. She landed on the landing platform and rushed inside. With the help of her friends they had made it larger then it would've been with the dragonets and some others. Who knows! They might even be able to have 8 winglets their first year!

"CLAY!" She yelled, she stood and listened for a reply. The sound of talons sprinting against stone answered her,

"PERIL!" He suddenly came from around a corner and threw his wings around her, and hugged her. Her heart felt like it was beating a hundred times faster. She hugged him back.

"I've decided to teach." She whispered into his ear.

"Really!" He exclaimed excitedly, he squeezed her harder.

"Clay, I can't breath" She weazed, he released.

"I'm so glad your back." Clay told her,

"I can tell." Equinox said from the back, she turned around to see her friends landing on the platform behind her. She smiled, when she was with Clay, she just felt _happy_. The youngest ones, Seaweed, Jaguar, Twilight and Equinox rushed up to Clay.

"What can we do?" Twilight asked him,

"Sunny could use your help in the west area." He told them and smiled. She watched them run off, Phoenix followed with a grunt from Sandstone as he followed her.

"Do you think we could be able to have 8 winglets here?" She asked him as she walked over to the edge of the landing platform. He walked up and sat down next to her,

"With the extra help from you guys, probably!" He replied happily, he put his wing around her as he got a scroll out of a pouch.

"What's this?" Peril asked,

"I'd like your help picking out who can be in the winglets." He also showed her a list of names, "And these are all the dragons that applied."

"Let's put Abla, Marsh, Mindreader, Coconut, Pronghorn, Snail and Peregrine in the Copper Winglet." She pointed to the names from the list. Clay wrote something down on a different scroll.

"Ok then, Equinox, Seaweed, Toad, Canary, Frigid, Azara and Mirage for the Silver winglet." He did the same, pointing out the dragon names and then wrote something down.

"What about Anemone, Ostrich, Thrush, Changbai, Sepia, Fearless and Boto for the Sapphire winglet?" Clay nodded and wrote something down.

"And Jaguar, Sunbeam, Flurry, Atlanta, Twilight, Wildfire and Cricket for the Diamond winglet." Clay said as he wrote another thing down.

"Coyote, Ivy, Pebble, Pyrite, Seal, Brainstorm and then how about ummm….. Swamp for the Topaz winglet." She suggested, Clay wrote something down as he nodded. They soon finished getting ideas for winglet groups, Clay showed her what he was writing. It was a list of all the dragons for the winglets.

"Ok, let's go show Tsunami." He said as he got up and she heard, a low, faint rumbling noise, "And then go hunting." he added, Peril smiled as she walked next to him. After they had shown Tsunami they flew off together to hunt.

 **Sandstone's Point of View**

He and Phoenix had finished their work and decided to take a break.

"Those cave are looking terrible." Sandstone stated, _I should tell her_ He thought.

"Let's go and check out your classroom!" Phoenix said as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him along. He was really only doing that class because Phoenix convinced him. His classroom was a good size, he was going to teach herbs and healing. He looked over at Phoenix.

 **Phoenix's Point of View**

She turned to look at Sandstone and met his black eyes. _Tell him!_ Her mind told her, she knew she should but, she also knew that she wasn't good at anything, this was no exception. She gazed into his eyes until he looked away.

"They could've made it bigger." He grunted before turning and walking away. Phoenix sighed, if only she had the courage to tell him. She had been trying to build up that courage, it had reduced her talking and she had been lost in thought during some of their flights. She hurried to catch up with him, _TELL HIM!_ Her mind roared at her.

"I-" She started to say before she forced her snout shut,

"You what?" He asked,

"I would like to go eat food!" She replied before opening her wings to start flying, "Want to help?" She asked, her habit came up again and she started to rub her dagger, wondering what he would say. As she looked at him she saw Equinox chase Twilight into another room behind him and smiled.

"Fine, I'll come." He grunted. She smiled as they took flight, together.

 **Shiver's Point of View**

Shiver and Willow walked into the library and saw Fatespeaker and Starflight organizing scrolls,

"Can you two help us?" Starflight asked politely.

"Sure thing!" Willow said cheerfully,

"There's some scroll stacks over there that need…. Help" Starflight explained, Fatespeaker closed her eyes and rubbed her temples behind him.

"I see incredible catastrophes…." She murmured,  
"I doubt that would happen, seeing how they're just sorting scroll I don't see how…" Starflight started to tell her,  
"IT WAS IN A VISION!" Fatespeaker protested, Shiver just rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Let's get started." He said to Willow as he handed her a scroll called 'A Natural History of Unnatural Dragon Abilities' and one called 'Legends of the Hive'. She nodded, he picked up a scroll called 'Animus History' and one called,'Tales of the NightWings' and they got started.

 **Willow's Point of View**

After putting in 'A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia' and 'The Nightwing Exodus' and 'The Rainwing Royal Challenge' Willow finally pushed 'The Sluglike Qualities of MudWings' (She may or may not have burnt the edges of that one, SHE WAS NO SLUG)

"Finally!" Shiver groaned, he sat back against the bookshelf behind him.

"I think I know the catastrophe that Fatespeaker was talking about." Willow said as she eyed the rocking bookshelf that Shiver was up against, the scrolls on the top rack wobbled towards the edge, threatening to fall onto Shiver's head.

"What?" He asked, "My tired body?"  
"No…." As she said it the scrolls fell onto his head and she bursted into uncontrollable laughter.

"AW COME ON!" Shiver yelled in anger, she could hear Fatespeaker though the shelves,

"TOLD YOU SO!" That just fuled Willow's giggles even more.

"Ok, ok, lets clean this up." Willow said as she reached a talon out to help him up. He smiled as he took it.

"Let's get going." He mumbled as he picked up 'War of SandWing Succession' and 'The Missing Princess', 'The Tragedy of Orca','A Longitudinal Study of Peculiar Scavenger Behaviour','A Tail of Blood' and 'The Claws of Murder'. Willow grabbed 'Tales of the NightWings' and 'The Royal Lineage of SeaWings, from the Scorching to Present' and they started.

 **Twilight's Point of View**

He, Equinox and Jaguar were flying to the Rainforest. They were going to go home and pack before going to school. Seaweed was already heading back to the Kingdom of the Sea. Equinox did a flip in the air.

"You excited much?" He asked her,

"YES!" She replied happily, Jaguar just smiled at her from the side lines.

"I haven't been home in a long time…" Jaguar said, inhaling deeply. Twilight did the same, the smell of the rainforest filled his nose. He wanted to dart right in there and never come back, but at the same time he couldn't wait to go back to Jade Mountain Academy.

 **Equinox's Point of View**

She landed on the familiar ground of the forest. Jaguar and Twilight landed beside her,

"I need to eat fruit." He decided,

"I'll come." Equinox told him, stepping forward to stand beside him.

"Well, I'm going to go pack." Twilight said as he started to walk away.

"Your choice!" Equinox called, "Besides, maybe we'll discover a new fruit or something cool!" and off they went. _Orchid and Mangrove found new fruits before, so can we!_ She thought. She saw a delicious looking ripe rubbery red fruit sphere growing on her left. She walked over and picked it off and took a large bite. _There's a lot of seeds in here._ She thought as Jaguar turned to look at her, his eyes widened,

"Don't eat that!"

 **Seaweed's Point of View**

Seaweed swam into his home.

 _Crab!_ He flashed, then he flashed all his stripes to make a large light. _I hope he didn't go to the war and die…._ He thought. All his theories that could've happened while he was gone dropped away as his brother ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

 _Seaweed!_ Crab flashed happily, _Guess what!_  
 _What?_ He flashed,  
 _Trench is home!_ The light blue dragon told him, a bigger cerulean dragon poked his head around the doorway.

 _Hey little brother._ He flashed at him,

 _Trench!_ Seaweed cheered as he went over to hug him. His parents, Prismarine, his mother and his father, Wave and Crab joined in too. His mom was a rich green like himself while Crab took mostly after their blue father and Trench took off of both. Although, Seaweed had his dad's dark blueish green eyes. Soon the questions of 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!' started to come up so Seaweed told them about his entire adventure, he kinda felt guilty because he had chosen to stay with Equinox and help get Jade Mountain ready instead of coming home right away. But then what if Scarlet had killed her if he wasn't there?

 _I'm also going to attend Jade Mountain Academy._ He announced, _To be with Equinox._ He thought, _To keep her safe_.

 _Well then._ Trench flashed,

 _I can introduce you to one of the other students that are going so you know someone._ Prismarine offreed,

 _Ok._ Seaweed flashed reluctantly. _But I know some dragons that are going!_ He thought, _Equinox, Jaguar, Twilight….. Equinox_.

 _Seaweed, I believe that Atlanta and possibly Pebble are at the beach right now if you want to head there._ She flashed, He nodded and headed off. He swam through the warm water until the shore came into view. His head broke through the surface of the water and he saw an egyptian blue Seawing sitting down, looking the other way. He emerged from the water, the droplets rolled of his scales and slipped onto the ground, making a splashing noise. The dragon's head whipped around,

"What do you want?" She asked, her aqua eyes locked onto his.

"Just wanted to introduce myself." He explained, "I'm also going to Jade Mountain."

"Oh, so you just wanted to meet me then?" She asked, _Is this Pebble or Atlanta?_ He thought, he couldn't decide weather Pebble was more of a boy name then girl name.

"I'm Seaweed." He said as he went up to sit next to her.

"Atlanta." She replied quickly.

"Have you met Pebble?" He asked,

"Yes, He's annoying, a lot annoying, super annoying, I really don't like him, he talks to much, but just to me, he annoys me. He's also is kinda a jerk. He likes to play pranks on other dragons." She explained. He nodded and they talked a bit more.

 **Jaguar's Point of View**

It was already fully into Equinox's mouth,

"Hmm?" She asked,

"Awww…." Jaguar facepalmed, _I should've warned her, I know the fruits here better_ he thought.

"Whht whowng?" She asked him,

"Well you kinda ate a fruit." He explained, Equinox tried to say something again, "It will take you about an hour to swallow it and days to get all the seeds out of your teeth."

Equinox crumpled to the ground and yelled something that Jaguar really couldn't understand, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Le-" He started, Equinox suddenly jumped up, yelled something and shoved one of the fruits that she had eaten into his mouth. He closed his mouth in shock. Equinox broke out into fruit muffled laughter. Then they sat down and finished their fruits together.

 **Author's Note -**

 **HELLO! Ok, so I MAY have started watching Game** **Theory** **and GTLive non stop. So that MAY or MAY NOT of made this chapter take longer. The only thing I added to JMA was that I moved the Silver Winglet into being the Sapphire Winglet. I shall be doing the sequel... soon. I introduced ATLANTA! She is named after the greek hero Atlanta and also it is a wonderful non-canon name.**

 **Ivy belongs to NovaSpiritWolf.**

 **ALSO! Thanks so much for all the kind comments! ALSO! I had a snow day on Friday and one today (A.K.A MONDAY!) so it kinda feels like I'm done with school. But alas, I am not.**

 **FUGUE!**

 **\- ME!**


	30. Epilouge

_**Part 30 - Epilogue**_

 **YEARS LATER!**

Peril watched her two eggs closely, one rocked, just by a bit. But it was enough for Peril to know that it was going to hatch.

"CLAY!" She yelled, Clay came running in as a small tremor went through one of the eggs.

"I'm here!" He said as he sat down next to her, his tail twinned around hers. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed. _Was this how my mother felt when my egg hatched and my brother and I came out?_ She thought to herself, her eyes still locked on the egg before her. A starburst of cracks went through the egg on the right. The egg on the left quickly broke open. An orangish brown dragonet tumbled out,

"Awww…" Clay said as Peril picked up the dragonet. It was a boy, he was adorable and his dark brown eyes looked up at her.

"Do you want to name him Ash after your brother?" Clay asked from the side, _Ash…_ Her mind told her. She still missed him. Even though it had been so long since his death. She smiled,

"Yes, thank you." She told Clay as she handed Ash to him. The second egg exploded (Kinda) and a auburn dragonet sat in the center of the shards of egg shells.

"Arwk?" The dragonet cawed, Peril picked her up.

"We can call her…. Auburn after her color." She decided, Clay nodded. Charmeleon walked in in his Soar form.

"What is it?" He asked, "You do know I hate going through the rainforest." She moved her wing so that he could see the two dragonets,

"I'm a grandfather!" He exclaimed, his eyes went as wide as the moons,

"When I said that our eggs were ready and you had to come over what did you think?" She asked him as he walked over and reached his claw into Auburn's grasp.

"That we were going to have omelets!" He told her, Auburn started to suck on his talon thoughtfully. Ash squirmed adorably in Clay's grasp.

"Oh my falling moons dad." Peril said, slightly annoyed at her father.

"What are their names?"

"This is Auburn and that's Ash." She told him, Ash squaked and started to climb onto Clay's head. Ash jumped onto the back of Charmeleon's head from behind. Charmeleon laughed and took his claw out of Auburn's mouth carefully and reached up to hold Ash.

"Auburn has your blue eyes." Charmeleon smiled as he said this, "And she also has Kestrel's nose. Just like you." Peril smiled sadly, the memories of her mother and brother flowed through her head.

"And" Charmeleon continued, "Ash has Clay's face." _Maybe the most terrible things_ do _end with happiness_ She thought as she hugged her family.

 **Elsewhere**

The small dragonet could feel the warmth around his shell. Like the caring kind, the one that would always be there for him no matter what happend.

"When are those eggs going to hatch?" One voice, a male, groaned, "You said it would be today Phoenix."

"I could be wrong but I can feel it, they're coming today Sandstone, all three of them." A female voice said. _My mother and father_ The dragonet realized, _I need to come out for them!_ He pushed his back legs against the egg shell that encased him.

"It moved!" Mother cried out, the warmth withdrew but, seconds later a new warmth came. But it felt farther. He pushed again, he heard a squeal. _This isn't working_ He thought. So the dragonet changed his position, this time he swiped with his claws and the walls fell away. A fire colored dragon and a sandy dragon greeted him into the world. Mother and Father.

"Hello Tropic." Mother said as Father picked him up. He looked across the room at a reflection surface, He had a golden colored head fin that was shaped like a lion's mane. He had orange eyes and a light orange underbelly. He had golden colored horns and a light yellow body, like sun shining on sand. He also had a barb on his tail like his Father's.

"Tropic?" Father asked, Mother gave him a stern look, "Tropic it is." The second egg shook, then the cracks. Then finally a yellow dragonet tumbled forward, landing on her face. Tropic giggled as she struggled to get up. Tropic started to make his way down to her as the other egg started to break too.

"We'll name her Sun." Father decided, the name fit her too. Mother gave him a look that clearly said, _That-is-from-our-past_ and Father just gave her a puzzled look.

"Equinox." Mother hissed quietly, "Spell." Tropic shrugged and looked at his new little sister. She was a sunny yellow with darker yellow wings, a light yellow underbelly and light orange horns. Her head fin was orange and curved like a sand dune all along her body. Her tail had no barb, unlike his own. The third egg splintered into a million shards. In the center of the chaos was his youngest sister. She had their mother's fiery scales and a fire shaped head fin. Her dark orange underbelly shinned in the light and her fiery red tail sharped into a poisonous point and she had their father's black eyes.

"Azara." Mother said, "It fits her perfectly." Azara smiled at them. Somewhere deep inside Tropic knew that she would always love being in chaos, no matter what kind. Tropic wrapped his wings around his two sisters.

 _Don't worry sisters_ He thought, _I will_ always _protect you_

 **Somewhere else**

Shiver looked at the egg from afar. He didn't want to get it cold, even though it would be part Icewing. It shook. THE EGG SHOOK!  
"WILLOW!" Shiver called, Willow ran into the room. _What if he looks weird, what if other dragons make fun of him, he could be amazing._ Shiver thought, _He? How do I know if it's a he?_

A talon shot through the egg shell.

"Look how strong he is!" Willow squealed, Shiver smiled as the dragonet revealed himself and the egg shell shattered. The young dragonet trotted toward the two of them. Well, he tried. He fell over nearly immediately. He obviously didn't have good balance. _I could walk about as soon as I hatched!_ Shiver thought. Then he realized the dragonet was small, too small. He quickly scooped his son into the safety of his arms. The dragonet possed that choclety color and he had a spiked tail and dark brown eyes. He was the most amazing thing that Shiver had ever seen. Shiver had a feeling about this dragonet. THey'd probably have to take him to the doctor, he hatched too soon. He was smaller than most other dragonets (well the ones that Shiver had seen) and on top of that, was a hybrid.

"We'll name him Pine." Willow said. Pine squaked in reply.

"He agrees." Shiver laughed.

"He sure does." Willow laughed along. Shiver dipped his head down to Pine's ear and whispered,

"You're going to do amazing things Pine, I can feel it."

 **Burn**

"My remaining followers will come and get me." She told the guard,

"Yeah, yeah be quiet." Parch, her guard, snorted.

Burn hissed, "You haven't told me yet. Free me and you shall be rewarded greatly. If you don't then I will kill you with my own talons when I escape."

"You're not getting out anytime soon."

"You don't know how much power my remaining followers possess"

"Just shut your snout."

"You have no idea do you? I still have an army of Sandwings that are willing to die for me, much less free me from some prison."

" _Princess Burn_ you aren't getting out anytime soon." Parch spat, "Wait, you're not even a Princess anymore are you?" Burn hissed, her blood boiling. Parch swept his tail into the cell and Burn stabbed her claw into it. Parch yelled out in pain, she used his tail to pull him against the bars and she hissed into his ear.

"Soon I shall escape and soon you shall die." The guards flowed into the room and shot her with another sleeping dart. _This isn't the end_ Burn thought angrily, _I will kill them ALL!_

 **The End…**

 **Or is it?**

 **Author's Note -**

 **Finally finished. Now I kinda want to get into the kids more than Jade Mountain...**

 **\- Your's Truely**


End file.
